Spell Gone Wrong
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: After attempting to perform a spell, Zelda screws up and it leaves the smashers in one of the most horrifying after effect they could think of. They were turned into pokemon. But when they find out that there is no known reverse spell to turn them back to normal, how will they react? Will life be normal for them ever again? CHAPTER 22: Find out about someone who's been missing...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here with a new story! Now, I have had this funny idea for a while and I thought it was, well, funny and kinda creative. Now, I'm bringing it to life! If you wanna know which character is what kind of pokemon, the list is on my profile. You can check it out if you want. Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

Spell Gone Wrong

"So, you know what your doing, right?" Samus asked. She was standing next to Zelda, who was holding a spell book in their room (Samus, Zelda, and Peach share rooms).

"Of course! I know how to cast spells without any negative side effects." Zelda reassured.

"Yeah, that's what you said when you did that teleportation spell on Fox and Kirby, but look where that got them." Samus said bluntly. Fox then bounced past them saying "Poyo! Poyo!" and Kirby was standing next to Zelda and Samus.

"When are you gonna switch us back to our normal bodies?" He asked. I think ya know what happened to them.

"Look Zelda, your good at performing hyrulian spells, but I don't think performing spells from different Nintendo worlds is your thing." Samus said.

"Trust me, I can do this!" Zelda said stubbornly. She then put down the spell book that was on a page that said _Spell to understand a pokemon' s thoughts. _(*) She read it and then started to chant the spell words (A/N: Don't bother asking, I didn't feel like thinking of the spell words). Then, a bright red light started to glow and light up the room.

But Zelda stood there, confused. _A red light? The book said it was supposed to be a blue light. _She thought to herself. She then glanced at the book and stare in horror. She had said the wrong spell! It was the spell on the next page that said _ Spell to change a human into a pokemon. _

"Oh cr-" Zelda didn't get to finish her sentence when the light grew and soon engulfed the entire Smash Mansion. Once the red light faded away, Zelda still stood there. "Did...did it work?" She wondered aloud. She didn't feel different. Zelda then turned to Fox(in Kirby' s body), who was staring at her in horror. "What?" She asked. Fox then gave her a mirror from nowhere and Zelda looked in it.

Her eyes widen and she screamed. "OHMYGODDESSESITDID!I'MAPOKEMON!IDON'TKNOWWHATPOKE MON,BUTIAM!" She rambled. What Zelda saw in the mirror was a rather beautiful espeon with sapphire eyes and wearing a tiara, her tiara.

Zelda started hyperventilating when Samus walked over to her and saw herself in the mirror as well. "What the hell did you do?!" Samus shouted. Zelda turned to see an angry snivy with blonde hair tied in a ponytail with blue eyes, glaring at her.

"S-Samus? Is that you?" Zelda asked in shock.

"Noooo, I'm the Easter Bunny. No shit it's me!" Samus shouted.

"Okay, it's just ... you look ... different." Zelda said awkwardly.

"Gee, I wonder why." Samus growled through clenched teeth. She was about to strangle Zelda when they heard a scream from farther down the hallway.

"What happened to me?!" Marth shrieked as he looked in the mirror to see a wartortle with a head of neat blue hair, a tiara, a cape, a cape, and blue eyes staring back at him. "My face! My beautiful, beautiful, beautiful face! WAAAAAAAAAH! WARTORTLE FACE!" He cried in despair.

"What is your problem?" Ike asked when he walked in then saw wartortle Marth, and himself in the mirror. He was turned into a totodile with blue, spiky hair, a headband, a cape, and dark blue eyes that widen in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ike shouted. And, from that point, all the human smashers had saw themselves and freaked out since they are now pokemon.

This is one hell of a problem they got themselves into, isn't it?

**And that ends chapter 1! Wow, I can't wait to have the next chapter up, I'm really gonna enjoy writing this story. I hope your interested in this story so far and liked this chapter. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I still don't know what the plot to this story can be, but in the mean time, enjoy this chapter about how the other smashers react to their transformations. Read away! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The bright red light grew until it engulfed the entire Smash Mansion. It then started to fade and was soon gone. Mario was sitting on the couch in the living room. He looked around in confusion. _What was that? _He asked himself. He then shrugged it off and continued to watch tv. Once CSI was over, Mario reached for the remote to change the channel, but couldn't grip it.

_Why can't I pick it up? _He then looked at his side only to see that his hand had turned into a dark brown paw. "What the?" He said as he looked at his hand, well, paw. He then looked at his other hand and saw that it was a paw to. Eyes widening, Mario jumped off the couch and realized he was standing on all fours. He glanced at his legs which now resemble a dog's hind legs. He looked at his back to see it covered in shaggy, dark blue fur.

Now freaking out, Mario ran to the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror. His soul departed when he looked at his reflection. He had turned into a herdier. His face was covered in dark brown and tan fur and he still wore his red hat and he still had his normal blue eyes.

"What the hell happened to me?!" He shouted. "I'm a herdier! A pokemon! How did this happen?!" He then remembered the red light. _Could that have caused it? But how? Why? _Mario was separated from his thoughts when he heard someone scream his name.

"MARIOOOOOOO! Help me! I some how turned into a pokemon!"

_I know that voice. _"Link?" Mario called his friend's name and ran out of the bathroom only to collide into something furry. He groaned and opened his eyes to see that he had ran into a raichu. The raichu was pretty thin, thinner than normal raichus. He was fluffier too. The raichu then opened his eyes, which were blue. _Almost like Link's eyes. _He was wearing a floppy green hat as well...

"LINK?!" Mario shouted in realization and disbelief. "Is that you?!"

The raichu' s, Link's eyes widen. "MARIO?! Is _that _you?!" He shouted back.

Mario stood up. He was really confused and freaked out now. "How did you turn into a raichu?" He asked.

"How did you turn into a herdier?" Link asked back.

"How did any of this even happen?!"

"I don't know! I was just sitting in the kitchen, drinking Lon Lon milk when this bright red light showed up and next I know, my hands were paws!"

Their freak out session was interrupted when they heard an angry shout, a terrified squeal, and a loud crash from upstairs. The shout sounded like Samus and the squeal sounded like Zelda. Both Mario and Link looked at each other and then Mario ran for the stairs with Link tailing pathetically behind.

"Don't run so fast Mario! My legs are too short!"

**(Page Break) **

Fox (still in Kirby' s body) stood and watched the scene that played out in front of him. Samus was chasing Zelda around the room in an attempt to hurt her badly for what she did to them. How ever, Samus kept slipping and falling due to her short snivy legs. Zelda wasn't any better. Though she did run better because she had longer legs, she kept tripping over her espeon tail. This kept up until Zelda tripped over her tail for the umpteenth time and Samus pounced on her and started to strangle her.

Fox, though he thought the scene was hilarious, now decided to put it to an end. "Alright, ladies! Ladies, break it up!" He then walked over and and grabbed a hold of Samus and tried to pull her off. But, due to him having Kirby' s stubby limbs and Samus have a tight grip on Zelda' s neck, he he ended up losing his hold on the furious snivy and fell backwards.

The snivy continued to strangle the espeon until the door of the room burst open and a herdier ran in followed by a raichu, who was tangled in his tail from running. The two looked at the two female pokemon until the herdier realized who they were and what the snivy was doing to the espeon.

"Alright Samus. Knock it off before you kill her!" The herdier commended. The two females looked at the two males until realization came to them.

"Mario?" Samus said in disbelief, letting go of Zelda' s neck. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Mario sighed. The two females turned to raichu, who was trying to untangle himself from his tail.

"Link?" They both said at the same time. Link then looked them and waved.

"Hi." He said.

"So you guys got turned into pokemon too?" Samus asked as she hopped off Zelda.

"I can ask you guys the same question." Mario responded. "Do you, by any chance, know how this happened?"

"_She _tried to perform a spell and fucked it up and it resulted in us turning into pokemon." Samus responded, shooting a glare at Zelda. Zelda lowered her ears and ducked user her gaze.

Mario nodded. "That explains a lot." He muttered.

"Well, how are we gonna turn back to normal?" Link asked, still tangled in his tail. "Because if I have to deal with my tail any longer, I'm gonna lose it like how I lost it on Navi. And I'm telling you, it ain't gonna be pretty!"

"Well first, we have to find out who else got effected by the spell." Mario said.

"Well, we heard Marth and Ike shout in despair and horror from down the hall. I'm sure they got effected too." Samus said. As if on cue, the four heard someone grumbling curses from the hall. They peeked out into the hall to see a totodile with spiky blue hair and cape walking down the hall, followed by a wartortle with neater blue hair and a cape as well.

"I swear, when I find out who did this to me, it'll be the end of their life." The totodile declared. The wartortle was only sobbing softly.

"I'm guessing that's Ike and Marth." Link said.

"Looks like it." Mario agreed. The four then stepped into the hallway to approach the two only when a scream sounded, Peach' s scream.

"What happened to me?!" Peach exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom from down the hall. Everyone turned to her. She was turned into a flaaffy. Her wool was dripping wet, as if she just got out of the shower. She still wore her crown and her blues were wide with horror. Peach then turned to face everyone in the hallway and saw that they were pokemon as well. She gasped then fainted.

Everyone looked at the fainted flaaffy and Mario sighed.

"This is gonna be really difficult to deal with." He muttered.

**End chapter two! I really enjoyed writing this one, hell, I'm gonna enjoy writing this entire series that I have planned out! I hope you liked it, thanks for reading. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Read and enjoy! **

Chapter 3

"All right everyone! Calm down!" Mario called. Him, Link, Samus, and Zelda had found out that the spell had effected every human smasher in the Smash Mansion. They then called them all together so they could tell them all what had happened. So now, they were standing in front of a big group of conversing pokemon that were once the smashers.

"Everyone! Please calm down!" Mario shouted, but his shouts were not heard due to the smashers freaking out. Then Samus walked up, took out an air horn, and blew it. All the smashers flinched and shut up, turning to the four pokemon who had gathered them.

"Okay." Samus said. "Now that we got your attention, shut up and let Mario explain what happened to you guys." She stepped aside and Mario walked up.

"Alright." He said. "Now, I'm sure your all confused and freaked about this little predicament."

"Damn straight we are!" Ike shouted.

"Now, just, take this moment to relax so I can explain."

"Relax! RELAX!" Peach shrieked. "I have a manicure in ten minutes and how am supposed to go if I have no fingers anymore?!"

Samus then walked over to the flaaffy and handed her a phone. "Here. Take this and calm down." She said.

"Oh. Phone." Peach whispered and hugged and stroked the phone.

"Okay." Mario continued. "As I was saying, how you guys turned into pokemon is that Zelda tried to perform a spell, but jacked it up and, well, here we are." When he finished his sentence, all was quite for a solid minute until all the smashers turned and shot glares at Zelda.

"So it's your fault that we're like this!" Snake, who was a zigzagoon, shouted.

"When I said I was gonna kill who did this to me, I'm gonna keep that promise!" Ike growled, baring his sharp, totodile teeth.

"I say we Falcon Punch her!" Captain Falcon, who was turned into an oshawott, declared.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Ganondorf, who was turned into an emboar, smiled evily and cracked his knuckles.

Everyone started to stalk dangerously toward the said espeon, shouting angrily. Zelda squeaked in fright and crawled and hid behind Link. Mario rushed to the front of the group and faced them.

"Woah, okay, guys! I know your all mad, but you don't have to hurt her for this!" He said frantically.

"Why not?!" Ike asked. "It's because of her that everytime I look in the mirror, I lose all my dignity!"

"That goes for all of us!" Ness, who was turned into a quilava, shouted.

"I know, I know," Mario reassured. "But, it was an accident. So it wasen't entirely Zelda' s fault."

Everyone then calmed down a little and gave up their wish to murder the espeon, but some still looked a little worried.

"How are we gonna turn back to normal?" Pit, who was turned into a shiny emolga, asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Mario admitted. "But, Zelda look in the spell book to find out how to turn us back." He then turned to Zelda. "Can you do that?" She nodded and ran back in the room then came out with the spell book. It was still on the page with the spell that she tried to perform and the spell that she accidentally performed.

Zelda then started to read the page out loud. "Spell that can turn a human into a pokemon. This spell has the ability to turn a human into a pokemon, as said. Some say that when the spell is performed, it turns who ever it was casted into their spirit pokemon, or pokemon that they would've been if they were born pokemon. As far as the history of pokemon spells tells, there is no reverse spell once this spell is casted. In other words, once this spell is casted on someone, they will remain a pokemon forever."

"See guys." Mario smiled. "Everything will be perfectly fine." Then his eyes widen and his ears went down when he realized what Zelda just read. He rushed over and took the spell book from her and reread it. But as much as he didn't want to believe it, the page was correct. There was no reverse spell.

"There's no reverse spell?!" Link said, looking at the book. "So we're seriously stuck as pokemon for the rest of our lives?! Who in the name of Farore would _ make _a spell like this?!"

He wasen't the only one freaking out. Everyone had looks of horror on their faces and were freaking out. Then, Snake shouted from the group. "Now we have a perfectly good reason to beat up Zelda!" Everyone shouted in agreement and shot death glares at the espeon. Zelda backed up against the wall while Samus and Mario tried to calm everyone down. Looked at the crowd of angry smashers and all the shouting about how they weren't turning back to normal and death threats to Zelda that he felt overwhelmed and couldn't take it anymore.

With sparks flying from his cheeks, he built up all the overwhelmed energy and let it out. "RAICHUUUUUU!" Link let out a huge wave of electricity and electrocuted everyone in the room. Once the electricity died down, Link looked around at all the smashers that lay around him, electrocuted. Roy, who was turned into a zorua, feebly got up and faced Link, his fur puffed out from the shock.

"What was that for?" He muttered out before falling on the ground again. Everyone then got up slowly and some shot glares at Link. Mario then got to his paws and faced the others.

"Now that your all calmed down." He said. "We need to settle things. I know that your all upset about, staying pokemon for the rest of our lives. But, I'm sure when Master Hand get' s back from his vacation, he'll probably help us. So for now on, we'll just have to get used to pokemon and go on with life normally."

Everyone looked at each other with uncertainty, then they all agreed with what Mario said. All they had to do is get used to being pokemon and go on with life as if nothing happened.

What could possibly go wrong?

**And there you have it! Chapter 3 done! Now, I can't think of any possible plot for this story what so ever, so, the other chapters will just be about random stuff that the smashers face while trying to get used to being pokemon. I'll have the other chapter updated as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. See ya!**


	4. Fleas pt 1

**Hey guys! I am here with another chapter! I'm glad that you guys really like this fic. It just fills my heart with rainbows! (If you know what video game character I referenced that line from, you are awesome) Now, on with the chapter! **

Chapter 4: Fleas pt. 1

Mario opened his eyes as weak, morning sunlight entered his room. It was the following day of the whole spell incident. Since they had found out that the human smashers could not turn back to normal, due to there not being a reverse spell, they had to get used to being pokemon, and it wasn't easy.

Some of the smashers felt awkward walking on four legs or having fur, scales, feathers, a tail, and many other things. They don't even know how to control or use their pokemon abilities. Just Yesturday, Mario and Link were watching tv and when Link accidentally rested his tail on Mario's back, he electrocuted him without even realizing it. Also, Ness sneezed and set the kitchen on fire, and when Ike tried to put it out with watergun, nothing but spit came out of his mouth.

They all then came to the realization, being a pokemon is not easy. Not one bit.

Mario sat up on his bed. He turned to the bed next to him to see a curled up larvitar, still asleep. The larviatar was his brother, Luigi. Quietly, so not to wake up his brother, Mario crawled out of bed and walked out of his room towards the kitchen. But as he walked, he felt an itching sensation behind his ear. Mario stopped and scratched his ear with his hind paw.

He then stopped when he realized how he was scratching himself. Being a pokemon _ definitely _felt awkward.

**(Page Break) **

Mario entered the kitchen to see his four other friends, Link, Ike, Pikachu, and Fox (still in Kirby' s body) sitting at the table eating breakfast. He padded up and sat with his friends.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Morning Mario." Pikachu said back. "So, how does being a pokemon feel?"

"I don't think you want us to answer that without offending you." Ike said bluntly, taking a bite out of his poptart.

"Not so well?" Pikachu assumed Ike' s answer ment.

"Yeah, not so well." Mario nodded with agreement. "I just feel so weird having fur instead of my normal cloths."

"I know, right?" Link said. "Everytime I scratch myself, I shed fur on the ground. It makes feel like I'm a wolf again, only more degrading."

"Well you guys are lucky to still have your own bodies." Fox commented. Then Kirby (In Fox's body) came into the kitchen and poured a mountain of cereal into a bowl and devoured it in less than ten seconds and walked out. "I swear, if I gain weight because of that puffball constantly putting junk into my system, I'm gonna be pissed." Fox grumbled.

"Anyways, after mentioning scratching, Mario, can you scratch my back. It's been itching like crazy and my arms are too short to reach it." Link then turned his back to the herdier. Mario sighed with annoyance and placed his paw in his soft raichu fur. But when he made contact with his back, Link let out a wave of electricity and shocked Mario without realizing it... again.

Mario let out a painful scream. "ABSNDJDKFHFNGKLDJDUNDKL!" Then when the electricity left, Mario flopped on the ground, his fur puffed out and he twitched with pain. Everyone stood there shocked (no pun intended) at what just happened and looked down at Mario. Link turned around and gave them a confused look.

"What happened?" He asked obliviouslly.

Pikachu turned to him. "You need to learn to control your electricity." He told him. Ike then suddenly sneezed and water spewed from his mouth, soaking his poptart. He looked at his breakfast and scowled, growling with annoyance.

"Damn it! Now my poptart' s soggy!" He exclaimed as he held up the sloppy pastry with his short, totodile arms. "I hate being a pokemon!"

Mario then feeblly climbed back onto his chair. "That makes both of us." He rasped.

"Uh, Mario." Link said. "My back still itches."

Mario turned and glared at the raichu. "Scratch your own damn back!" He snapped. Link then looked at his long tail and an idea came to him. He arched his tail until the tip touched his back and he started to rub it back and for on his back.

"Aww yeah. That's the stuff." Link purred as he scratched harder, causing his fur to shed and fly everywhere. Fox swatted the fur away from him in annoyance.

Mario then felt the itching sensation at the back of his ear again, this time a little worse. He reached his hind paw and scratched furiously. He then felt it again near his tail. Mario then twisted and bit at where it itched. He then realized his friends were giving him strange and worried looks.

"What?" He asked, his voice muffled because of his fur.

"Are you okay?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, you and Link are scratching like you have poison ivy." Fox stated.

"I'm not scratching that much." Mario said.

"Your biting your ass." Ike pointed out bluntly.

Mario then realized he was biting near his tail and let go and started to spit out fur in disgust. He faced his friends. "Okay, I know that was a little odd, but Links not overly scratching." He said.

Pikachu then pointed at something behind him and Mario turned to see Link standing on the counter, scratching his back with a spatula. They looked at him until Ike broke the silence.

"I really hope they don't use that spatula to cook dinner tonight." He said.

Mario then turned to his friends. "Okay, I take that back." He said. "But it's nothing! Just a little itch." He then started scratching his cheek furiously. "Okay! Now it feels like something's biting me!" He exclaimed.

"Just as I thought." Pikachu said.

Mario gave him a questioning look. "Thought what?"

"You and Link have fleas."

"Fleas?!" Both Mario and Link exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep. Fleas." Pikachu confirmed. Both Ike and Fox started to laugh hysterically as the two's eyes widen in horror.

"We, we can't have fleas! I don't want fleas!" Link shouted, gripping his fur with his paws."I can already feel them, crawling all over my body, biting at my skin and laying eggs! It's, it's!" He then started to cry softly on the ground.

Mario and Pikachu gave him strange looks then Mario sighed. "This is great!" He grumbled. "How do I get rid of them?"

Pikachu thought for a moment. "There's probably some flea stuff in the infirmary. We could check there." He suggested. Mario nodded and they hopped off their chairs and headed for the kitchen doors, the other three following. When they opened the door and walked into the living room, the site they saw caught them completely off guard.

All of the smashers that was turned into a pokemon with fur was there, scratching themselves like there was no tomorrow. Snake was rubbing his back against the wall, leaving zigzagoon fur stuck to it, Peach was using her crown as a back scratcher, Marth had an annoyed expression as he scratched Roy's belly, causing the zorua to thump his foot on the ground like a dog, and many others were scratching away at themselves.

The five stood there and stared for a while until Pikachu finally spoke.

"Dear Arceus, it looks like an outbreak!" He breathed.

Mario shook his head and sighed. "We definitely need to get rid of these fleas." He said. Then Link couldn't take the itching anymore and sat down and started to drag his butt across the ground.

Mario sighed again. "And fast."

**There you have it! It looks like the smashers have a little flea pandemic. I wonder how this will end. I'll have the next chapter updated as soon as I possibly can. I hope you enjoyed reading. See ya!**


	5. Fleas pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Fleas pt.2

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Pikachu said. From where we left our smashers, a flea outbreak had spread through the Smash Mansion and has affected every smasher that was a pokemon with fur. Mario and his five friends stood in the door way of the living room and watched the whole scratch fest.

"Looks like we're gonna have to get rid of everyone's fleas." Pikachu said.

"Well, that's just nice!" Mario grumbled. Then Lucario, Pichu, Falco, and Sonic walked up to them.

"Looks like another outbreak." Lucario confirmed them. All the non human smashers already found out about the whole spell thing, so they weren't surprised by the sight.

"It is." Pikachu responded.

"Wow. I'd hate to be you guys." Falco said.

"Wait, you guys have fur!" Mario said, pointing at the four new arrivers with his paw. "How you guys aren't scratching like crazy?"

"Master Hand had us get our flea treatment last week." Sonic replied with a smug look. "So fleas won't be touching us for another few months." Mario growled with annoyance.

"Yeah, sucks to be you guys!" Pichu laughed.

"Knock it off!" Pikachu said to her. "How would you like it if someone laughed at you for having fleas?" Pichu only crossed her arms and mumbled stuff under her breath, but said nothing else.

"Well, we have to find that flea stuff." Mario said, scratching behind his ear. Then Link scooted past them, still dragging his butt on the ground. "Could ya stop doing that?!" Mario said to him.

Link got up, fidgeting from the itchyness. "I'm sorry! These fleas just happen to get to places I can't reach!" Link then turned and looked at Sonic, and noticed his sharp quills... "Butt scratcher!" Link shouted with relief and pointed his paw at Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widen. "No! No! Stay away!" Then Sonic took off running with Link chasing after him. Everyone stared after them.

"Anyway, the flea treatment?" Mario asked, facing Pikachu.

"Oh yeah. C'mon!" Pikachu then scampered toward the infirmary. Mario started to follow him, but stopped and faced Ike and Fox.

"Could you guys go get Link?" He asked them. Both nodded and started to walk in the direction the hedgehog and the raichu ran off to. Mario then proceeded to follow Pikachu.

**(Page Break) **

Once they arrived in the infirmary, Pikachu started looking through all the cabinets and shelves. After about five minutes of searching, Pikachu then walked up to Mario and the others.

"Okay." He said. "It turns out, we used the last of the flea treatment when the animal smashers and us pokemon used it last week."

"What?! Oh ya gotta be kidding!" Mario groaned.

"But!" Pikachu continued. "I still found this!" He then held out multiple bottles of shampoo. Mario took one of the bottles and read it with interest.

"Anti-flea shampoo. Kills fleas in an instant." Mario looked at Pikachu. "So your suggesting we take a flea bath?" Pikachu nodded. "Well, there's nothing else we can do. I guess it'll work." He said.

Then, Ike walked in the bathroom, dragging Link by his tail followed by Fox and a horrified Sonic, who had raichu fur on his quills.

"I'm guessing Link caught him." Lucario said.

"He did." Ike nodded then shivered. "It wasen't a pretty scene."

Pichu snickered. "Hey Sonic, how did it feel being a butt scratcher?" She asked.

Sonic glared at her. "Never. Mention. It. EVER!" He shouted.

"It still itches." Link said, rubbing his butt against the wall. "Hey Ike. You have sharp teeth. Can you bite my-"

"NO!" Ike shouted at him. The totodile then turned to Mario and Pikachu. "Please tell me you guys found the treatment. I don't him begging me to bite him anywhere."

"We did." Mario replied.

"Yes!" Link cheered, throwing his raichu arms in the air with victory.

"But," Pikachu said. "while we get everything set up, I need you guys to wear these." When Mario and Link saw what he got out and showed them, they groaned while Sonic, Ike, Fox, Falco, and Pichu laughed their heads off.

**(Page Break) **

"Do we really have to wear these?" Mario grumbled. Him and Link sat there with cone collars around their necks. Everyone except Lucario and Pikachu was laughing hysterically.

"This is humiliating." Link grumbled. "I can't even see outta this thing!"

"It's to keep you guys from scratching near your face and biting anywhere else on your body." Pikachu said. "Now, I need you guys to get everyone else that has fleas and put these on them and bring them here." Mario and Link nodded and started to walk back to the living room, but since the cone collars blocked their view, Link walked straight wall and Mario tripped over him, causing both to fall on the ground.

As the other five laughed, Pikachu said and turned to Lucario. "Could you guys help them?" He asked.

Lucario nodded. "Sure." He said.

Once they gathered all of the smashers with fleas, they put the cone collars on them.

"Are these necessary?" Snake asked, annoyed.

"Sadly, yes." Mario said.

"So, why are we hear again?" Toony, who was turned into a pikachu, asked.

"We're going to get rid of your fleas." Pikachu said as he walked out of the bathroom. Everyone cheered at the sound of this news.

"So, how are we going to get rid of them?" Pit asked with anticipation.

Pikachu cleared his throat then spoke. "You all are going to take a flea bath."

The hallway went silent. Everyone, if anyone could see their faces behind the cone collars, had looks of disbelief except Mario, Peach, Zelda, Nana, Lucas, and Wii Fit Trainer. The hall stayed in an uncomforting silence for a solid minute until Popo broke the silence.

"We're gonna take a what?" The minun asked.

"A flea bath." Pikachu said again.

"Oh! I could go for a nice, hot shower!" Peach said excitedly.

"And it'll be nice to rid of these fleas." Zelda said.

"No!" Roy shouted. "No way I'm taking a bath!"

"Neither am I!" Link shouted as well. Then everyone else who stayed silent cheered and shouted in agreement. Mario started to look uncomfortable.

"Oh no." Pikachu whispered with worry.

"What?" Mario asked.

"Their already starting to take on the Pokemon trait of not wanting to take baths." Pikachu answered.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing?" Mario said.

Pikachu nodded. "In this case, yes."

Zelda then turned to the group. "Guys! You gonna have to take baths. This is the only way to get rid of your fleas."

"Well, you can't make us!" Roy shouted defiantly.

"Your gonna have to." Mario said.

"Over my dead body!" Snake shouted, followed with shouts of agreement.

"Look. You guys are getting your flea baths and that's final!" Pikachu said, growing quite annoyed.

"Not if you can catch us!" Link shouted. Then, before anyone could say anything, the raichu took off running down the hall, ran straight into a wall again due to the cone collar, staggered and ran again until he rounded a corner and disappeared. Everyone stared after him until the others that disagreed to the bath took off running as well, with some running into stuff in the process.

That left Mario, Pikachu, Peach, Lucas, Zelda, Nana, and Wii Fit Trainer standing in the hallway. Wii Fit Trainer, I'll just call her Trainer for short, sighed. "Why are men always so uncivilized?" She said, shaking her meinshoa head.

Mario groaned. "This is just great!" He said. "As things aren't hard enough!"

"Now what?" Lucas asked with worry.

"We're gonna have to catch them." Pikachu responded.

"Seriously?" Mario asked with disbelief.

"Well, they are wearing cone collars. They can't go far or get away easily." Zelda pointed out.

"But we have them on too." Peach said. "It'll be hard for us as well."

Zelda sighed. "Your right." She said.

"Well, since you guys are already here, you can have your bath now. When you guys are done, I can take those collars off of you so you can find the rest." Pikachu suggested.

Mario nodded. "That can work." He said. "Alright." He turned to the remaining smashers. "Let's get washed. Then once we're done, we're gonna catch us some smashers."

**And there you have it! Chapter 5 done! Well, now we're gonna experience a nice, exciting, and funny smasher hunt! I can't wait to write that! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading! See ya!**


	6. Fleas pt 3

**Hello everyone! Here's next chapter! Read to your heart's content! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Fleas pt.3

Mario stepped out of the tub and shook the suds and water off of his fur. Once he did that, Peach stepped out of the tub as well and used a towel and dried herself properly. Then Zelda stepped out, followed by Wii Fit Trainer, or WFT for short, then Nana, and finally Lucas. They had all gotten their flea baths and were now rid of their fleas, and they were also clean.

"Ah, this feels much better!" Mario smiled with satisfaction.

"I know! I knew I could go with a hot shower." Peach said.

"Okay, now all we have to do is find the others and force them to get their baths." Mario said as he faced the others.

"But before you go," Pikachu said as he approached them. "I need you guys to wear these." He then handed them neon colored collars. The group looked at the collars curiously.

"Uh, what are these?" Mario asked.

"These are flea collars." Pikachu answered. "It's to keep you guys from getting anymore fleas while you get the others."

"Oh, okay." Mario and the others each took a collar and put it on themselves.

"At least we don't have to wear those annoying cone collars anymore." Nana said as Lucas nodded in agreement.

"And since the others still have the cone collars on, it'll give us the upper hand!" Lucas replied.

"Okay," Mario turned to the others. "We're probably gonna need to split up to catch the others."

"Me and Lucas can handle the kids!" Nana offered. Pichu then scampered up.

"I'll help them!" She said with determination.

"Me, Peach and WFT will get Link and Roy." Zelda said.

"Alright, and Me, Ike, Fox, and Pikachu will handle Snake, Captain Falcon, and Pit." Mario said. He then turned to Lucario, Sonic, and Falco. "You guys stay here. When we bring someone here, you guys wash them."

The three nodded in understanding. "Alright!" They said in unison.

"Okay, now let's do this!" Mario said with determination. They split up into their groups and were off.

**(Page Break) **

Nana, Lucas, and Pichu ran down the hall. Nana was the one that first picked up Toony' s scent and now the plusle was leading the other two in the direction of Toony' s room. They kept following Nana until they stopped outside his door.

"Of course, leave it up to Toony to hide in his own room." Pichu shook her head. "Ya think he'd be smart enough to hide somewhere else where no one would think to find him." Nana turned and shushed her.

"We have to be absolutely quiet if we wanna catch him." She whispered. Then, Nana turned and pushed the door open quietly and the three tip toed in. Toony's room was dark and his clothes, trash, and food littered the floor. The room smelled too.

"Ugh!" Pichu whispered. "He's such a slob!" Nana looked around. All was quiet. Too quiet. She took a deep breath and smelled the air. She scrunched her nose at the horrible stench, but Toony's scent was all around the room, making it harder for her to point him out.

Nana then raised her long, red plusle ears and listened intently. Everything was still quiet until a scuffling noise was heard. Nana quickly turned her head in the direction of the noise. The closet. She listened harder and the noise was heard again. He was definitely in the closet.

Nana faced Pichu and Lucas and pointed to the closet. Both the pichus (for those who don't know, Lucas was turned into a pichu.) nodded and the trio crept to the closet quietly. Nana reached up on her toes and placed her paw on the knob. She turned it slowly then quickly opened the door. "Now!" She shouted and the trio pounced on who ever was in the closet.

"I got him! I got him!" Pichu shouted.

"I got him too!" Lucas shouted as well.

_Huh? _Nana said to herself. _How can they both have him down when they sounded separated? _Nana then scampered out of the closet and turned on the lights. Pichu was on top of Toony, pinning him to the ground. She then looked over to Lucas who was sitting on Popo. _So Popo was here too. _She concluded.

Nana then walked over and looked at the pikachu and the minun that they had down.

"Well, looks like we got you guys. You're taking your baths weather you like it or not!" She said.

"Over our dead bodies!" Toony spat! He then struggled to get out of Pichu' s grasp.

"No matter how much you struggle, you're not goin' nowhere!" Pichu smirked. Toony then growled and swing his head up, causing his cone collar to smack Pichu in the face. "Ow!" Pichu let ho of him and covered her nose. Toony then shook her off and got to his paws. Popo then easily kicked Lucas off him and got up as well.

"Let's make a break for it!" Popo shouted. The two then started to run for the door, but because of their cone collars, they got stuck in the door way. The two struggled to get out, but only jammed themselves more in the door way.

Nana, Pichu, and Lucas looked at the pikachu and the minun as they struggled.

"Well it looks like they're not goin' anywhere." Pichu said. Then a smiled spread across her face. "I'll be right back." She then jumped over Toony and Popo and disappeared down the hall. Lucas gave Nana a questioning look and Nana only shrugged. Pichu then came back into the room with two frying pans and an unconscious Ness.

Nana and Lucas stared wide eyed at the knocked out quilava in Pichu' s paws and looked up and Pichu.

"Oh!" Pichu said. "I found him in the kitchen so I knocked him out with one of these frying pans."

"Okay," Nana said. "So, what are the pans for?"

"You'll see. Now both of you hold one." Pichu then gave Nana and Lucas the pans. She then turned back to Toony and Popo in the door way. Both were sweating with nervousness. Pichu then grabbed both of them by their tails and yanked them out of the door way. But before they could try to run, she started to rub the two together, causing electricity to spark up from them.

Once she stopped, Toony and Popo then shot behind her and stuck to the pans Nana and Lucas held.

"Static electricity." She said proudly. "Always works."

**(Page Break) **

Zelda, Peach, and WFT ran down the hall in the direction Link disappeared. The three females rounded the corner and looked down the hall to see many doors.

"He can be in any of these rooms." Peach said as she hopelessly looked at the hall.

"Remember, we're pokemon now." Zelda said to the flaaffy. "Our senses are sharper. We can just track him down by scent."

"Oh yeah." Peach smiled. Zelda then started to smell the ground and quickly picked up Link's scent.

"This way!" Zelda then ran down the hall and the other two followed. They followed the espeon until she came into a room, Link's room.

"It would sound like him to hide in his own room." WFT muttered. The three peeked into his room and they soon spotted Link. His butt was sticking out from under his bed. The three just shook their head in shame at his failed attempt to hide.

"Well, it makes it easier for us. We don't have to find him." Peach said. Zelda the crept over quietly and grabbed his tail in her mouth.

"Alright Link! It's bath time!" She said as she tried to pull him out .

"No! I don't wanna!" Link shouted back. Zelda proceeded to pull him out when his cone collar got stuck between the floor and the bed. "Ha! Can't get me out now!" Link said with triumph.

Zelda sighed. "Guys! Help me!" She said. Peach then came up and yanked on his tail as well. When he still didn't budge, WFT walked in and pulled as well.

"Okay! Guys! This hurts!" Link shouted from under the bed. The three still tugged at his tail until his head slipped out of the cone collar and he shot out from under the bed and crashed into the females.

The four lay on top of each other on the ground until Link finally shot up and ran out the door. Peach, Zelda, and WFT got up and chased after him into the hallway, but they stopped. He was nowhere to be seen.

"How could he have gotten away that fast?" WFT said as they looked around. They then heard laughing behind them and turned around. Link was standing in his door way, smirking at them.

"Ha ha! Suckers!" He shouted and slammed his door shut. The three ran back and tried to open his door, but it was locked.

"He out smarted us!" Peach said with despair. "Now we can't get him!"

Zelda thought for a moment then an idea came to her and she smiled. "Guys, I got an idea." She whispered her idea to the other two and they smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure it'll work?" WFT asked.

"Trust me, I'm sure it will." Zelda smiled. The other two then went and waited at the side of the door way. Zelda then knocked on the door. "Link?" She asked. When no answer came, she knocked again. "Link?"

Zelda waited for a while until Link finally answered back. "What?" He asked.

"Can I come in?" Zelda asked. "I want to talk to you."

"Yeah right. How do I know this isn't a trick?" Link said back.

"Because it isn't. I just want to talk to you." Zelda said in serious tone. A moment of silence passed until Link finally gave in and opened his door.

"Come in." He said. Zelda smiled and walked in. Once she was in, Link turned to face the espeon. "So what do you wanna talk about?" He asked warily.

Zelda turned to face him. "Why don't you want to take your bath?" She asked.

Link sighed. "I don't know. I just have this feeling to not want to."

"Well, if you don't take your bath, you'll still have your fleas."

"I'd rather have fleas then take a bath." Link then crossed his raichu arms and turned away. Zelda walked up to him and smiled.

"Ya know," she said softly. "If you take a bath, not only will you not have fleas, but you'll be cleaner." Link turned and looked at her, wondering where this was going. Zelda then smirked and got extremely close to him, their noses barely touching. Link's eyes widen and started to sweat nervously at how close she was.

"And I think you look handsome when your fur shines." Zelda whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to go down Link's back and his fur to puff out a little. "So will take I bath?" Zelda asked quietly, still smirking.

"Well, I, uh, um, da..." Link stuttered, blushing slightly. "I-I don't know."

"Will you do it if I give you a kiss?" Zelda asked. Not waiting for an answer, she started to lean in, making Link blush like crazy and his eyes to widen more. But as he closed his eyes and waited for his kiss, Zelda turned to the door way.

"Now!" She shouted. Link opened his eyes at her sudden shout and then he was soon tackled by Peach and WFT. The three scuffled on the ground until the two females finally pinned him.

"You really fell for that one." Zelda giggled at him.

Link shot her a glare. "That wasen't fair!" He shouted.

"All's fair in love and war." Zelda smirked as she brushed her tail across his nose. "Now you're getting your bath."

Link scowled at her and sparks started to fly from his cheeks. Before any of them could react, he let out a thunder bolt and electrocuted Peach and WFT. Peach wasen't that effected, since she was an electric type herself, but WFT was withering on the ground in pain.

Link got up and faced the females. "Don't think I'm goin' down that easily! I am the Hero of Twilight! I will not give up! So you can't make me take a-" he was cut off as Zelda walked up and kissed him softly on the lips. That definitely shut him up. When she pulled away, Link stood as stiff as a statue, his eyes wide and a huge blush spread across his face.

Zelda laughed at his expression and started to drag him out of the room by his tail.

"Come on guys. Let's go." She said. Peach ans WFT looked after the espeon, a little surprised at what she did. They then shrugged and walked after their friend.

**(Page Break) **

Mario, Ike, Pikachu, and Fox ran down the hall with Pit following them, licking and ice cream cone. They had already found the shiny emolga, sitting on the ceiling fan in the living room. He wasen't hard to get, though. All they did was have Pikachu coax him with ice cream and he was good to go.

Mario then picked up Snake' s and Captain Falcon' s scent and they were following until it suddenly came to a stop. The five looked the see two hallways split in front of them.

Mario groaned. "This is gonna take forever to find them!" He said.

"We're just gonna have to split up an find them down these halls." Pikachu said.

"I'm not dealing with this." Ike said. The totodile then walked to the front of the group and took in a deep breath. "HEY SNAKE! CAPTAIN FALCON! SAMUS SAID SHE LOOOOOVES YOU GUYS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The group waited in silence until an air vent lid popped of the ceiling and the zigzagoon and the oshawott jumped out of it.

"Did she really?" Snake asked Ike.

Ike smirked. "She sure did."

"I knew it! I knew she loved me all along!" Captain Falcon said, his eyes sparkling.

"Where is she?" The two asked in unison, looking around.

"She's behind you." Ike said. When the two turned around, Mario grabbed a near by broom that was leaning on the wall and hit the two of them with it, knocking them out.

"That was smart." Fox commented.

"Always works." Ike smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Mario said as they dragged Snake and Captain Falcon away.

**(Page Break) **

The group's finally came back together with the run away smashers. Nana, Lucas, and Pichu with Toony and Popo stuck to frying pans and an unconscious Ness. Zelda, Peach, and WFT with a blushing, statue stiff Link and Roy, who Zelda held with the move psychic. And finally Mario, Ike, Fox, and Pikachu with and unconscious Snake ans Captain Falcon and Pit licking at ice cream.

They then gave the smashers their baths and they were soon rid of their fleas. This problem was now solved. But what else is in store for the smashers? Only time can tell.

**Sucky chapter ending is sucky, but I spent three hours typing this so, I just rushed it at the end. Well, this ends chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. See ya!**


	7. Underwater Emissary pt1

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Read and enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Underwater Emissary pt.1

"Guys, I don't think we should really be in here." Lucas said with worry. The young smashers were in Mewtwo' s room, poking through all of the legendary pokemon' s stuff. The only one who was afraid to be in there was Lucas. The pichu looked around nervously, shivering as well. "We could get caught." He whispered.

"Don't worry Lucas, we'll be fine." Ness reassured him. "After all, if we do get caught, we'll just blame Pichu, since she was the one who wanted us to come in here in the first place."

"It still doesn't feel right." Lucas said. "I mean, we're going through Mewtwo' s stuff. Isn't that like, invading his privacy?"

"You worry too much." Pichu said as she dragged something from under Mewtwo' s bed. "I do this all the time and I never got caught." She then lifted up the object covered in dust and placed it on the bed. "By the way, look at what I found."

The other young smashers gathered around to see their friend's discovery.

"What is it?" Nana asked, her red plusle ears perked with curiosity.

"I dunno. It's all covered in dust." Pichu said.

"Looks like it could be some kind of book." Villager said.

"Maybe it's Mewtwo' s diary." Popo snickered.

"Well if it is, open it and read it!" Toony demanded, wagging his lightening shaped tail.

Pichu took a breath and blew the dust off the cover of the book, only to see the cover of an old pokemon history text book. Some of them were disappointed, since it wasen't a diary.

"Ah, it's just an old text book. Let's find something else." Ness said.

"Well, I kinda wanna read it." Nana said as she looked at the book with interest.

"Me too." Lucas agreed.

Pichu sighed. "Fine." She then opened the text book on a random page. On the page, it said in big bold letters at the top _The Legend of the Lost Tresure _and portrayed a picture of a lake.

"'The Legend of the Lost Tresure'?" Pichu read. "I wonder what that is."

"Hey, isn't that the lake where Rayquaza lives in?" Popo asked as he looked at the picture. The others study the picture as well.

"Hey! It is the same lake!" Toony said as he realized it did look like the lake.

"C'mon Pichu! Read it!" Ness said and shook the small pokemon with anticipation.

"Alright! Alright!" Pichu said with annoyance towards the red hatted quilava. "Don't get your flames in a bunch!" She then turned towards the text book page and began to read it.

"The Legend of the Lost Treasure is an old legend of a legendary pirate that sailed the waters of the pokemon world. His name was soon lost in history so it is unknown to this day, but, he was very famous for he sailed the ocean to the many regions back in the day and explored the lands. His biggest accomplishment that made him go down in history was his discovery of the great treasure of the Indigo Plateau. The treasure was very valuable so many pirates were after it. He fought and won many battles in order to protect his treasure. But there was that costed him his life. Though he won the battle, half of his crew was dead and he was badly injured, on the brink of death. So he sailed out of the pokemon world to another world unknown to him. He died while he sailed in these waters and because of the damage in his ship, it sank to the bottom of the ocean.

"Now, to this day, the part of the ocean where his ship sank is now a lake in the area of the Smash Mansion. Some say his ship is still at the bottom of the lake, with the treasure still there. But, it's guarded by the legendary pokemon, Rayquaza. Many don't know if the treasure still exists, for it has never been discovered." Pichu finished.

Everyone was silent. They all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"So there's a possibility of a legendary treasure of some sorts in the lake that's like, twenty feet from this place?" Toony asked.

"That's what the book said." Ness said. They all looked at each other again, and smiles spread across their faces.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Pichu asked.

"I'm thinking exactly what your thinking." Ness responded.

"I'm thinking that too." Villager said.

"I'm liking what you're thinking." Toony smiled.

"Me too." Popo agreed.

"Do you think we should?" Nana asked.

"It's gonna be dangerous, but it's worth it." Pichu answered.

"Treasure hunt anyone?" Ness asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes!" They all shouted in unison. Only Lucas stayed quiet, lowering his pichu ears, not sure if this will end well.

**And there you have it! Hmm, looks like the little smashers are planning to go on a little treasure hunt. How will this end? Thank you for reading. I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. See ya!**


	8. Who is what type of pokemon

**Hey guys! I just want to let you know, this is not a chapter. People keep asking me in the reviews what pokemon is so and so and, it's sorta bothering me, so, here's the list to tell you who is what type of pokemon. **

Mario : Herdier

Peach : Flaaffy

Luigi : Larvitar

Wario : Pignite

Link : Raichu

Zelda : Espeon

Ganondorf : Emboar

Toon Link : Pikachu

Ness : Quilava

Lucas : Pichu

Ike : Totodile

Marth : Wartortle

Roy : Zorua

Samus : Snivy

Snake : Zigzagoon

Captain Falcon : Oshawott

Wii Fit Trainer : Meinshao

Villager : Ducklett

**There, I hope that clears it up for everyone. Also, for some who are wondering, only the smashers that were humans turned into pokemon. The smashers who are non human (Rob, Mega Man, Game and Watch, Olimar, Meta Knight, Kirby), animals (Fox, Falco, DDD, Sonic, Bowser, Wolf, Yoshi, Sonic), and are already pokemon stay the same. **

**Once again, I hope this clears up some confusion. The next chapter is still in progress and will be up tomorrow. See ya!**


	9. Underwater Emissary pt 2

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Read and enjoy! **

Underwater Emissary pt. 2

All the young smashers wasted no time to head to the lake. They all shot from the mansion, ran through the woods, and soon the approached the vast lake. The stopped and looked out over the great body of water.

"Wow." Nana breathed, her eyes sparkling in admiration. "It's so pretty."

"And to think a pirate died in this very spot and his ship and treasure is at the bottom of it." Toony commented.

"Alright." Pichu said as she took out a map. "I printed a map of the lake. My guess is the ship is towards the middle of the lake where it's the deepest. So we head there." The others nodded in understanding. They then took out goggles and air tanks that they found in the basement.

"Okay guys," Pichu faced the others once they got their gear on. "Let's go!" They all then jumped in the lake. Lucas was the last one to get in the water. He hesitated, still certain this situation won't end well, but then he jumped in.

The scene was enough to take their breathes away. All the young smashers looked at the underwater place with wide eyes. There were lots of underwater plants and plenty of water pokemon all over the place.

"It's like a whole new world." Nana said.

"I didn't know there was this much water pokemon in here." Popo commented. They all proceeded to swim farther under water until Toony realized Ness was falling behind. He turned around to see the quilava swimming slower and slower every stroke. He didn't look so well either.

"Yo Ness!" Toony called, causing the others to stop and look back as well. "Are you alright?"

Ness looked at his friends with dull eyes. "Yeah! I'm fine." He said. "Just not feeling so well." The others swam up to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Villager asked.

Pichu thought for a moment then understood what was wrong. "It's because he's a fire type." She said.

The others looked at her with questioning expressions.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Toony asked.

"You see, fire type pokemon are weak to water." Pichu explained. The others understood now. "We gotta hurry up with this if we want him to be okay." Pichu said. The others nodded and proceeded to swim with Popo aiding Ness so he can keep up. Lucas looked back at his friend with worry. _I just know something bad is gonna happen. _He said to himself.

They swam for another ten minutes. The ship was still yet to be seen. Some of the young smashers started to grow impatient.

"Where is that stinking ship?!" Toony said. "I'm starting to think it doesn't exist."

"It's here somewhere. I know it!" Pichu said.

"Well, we need to hurry before Ness keels over." Nana said. They looked back at their red hatted friend. He wasn't looking so well. He was hunched over and was barely even swimming anymore. Popo was under him, basically swimming for him.

"I'm starting to think he's dead or on the brink of dying." The minun said. "He's not moving anymore and he's really cold." Popo looked up at Ness with worry. The quilava' s eyes were closed tight, as if he was in pain.

"A fire type growing cold." Pichu said knowingly. "That's not good. We're gonna need to take him back on land continue with out him." She said to the others. Then Ness groaned and hunched a little more.

"We need to get him back fast!" Toony demanded. But before they could turn around, a low, dangerous growl sound from behind them. The young smashers turned and saw a big, dark cave behind them. Before they could react, a huge garadose shot out of the cave.

"You're in my territory! Leave now!" He roared at them.

If any sort of urination can be seen in they water, a whole bunch would be seen coming from the little smashers. Their eyes were wide and their hearts nearly stopped.

"Holy Goddesses! It can talk!" Toony shouted.

"Well duh! We're pokemon! We can understand him!" Popo said.

"Shut up and swim!" Pichu shrieked.

The young smashers then turned tail and swam for their lives. But the garadose was not yet satisfied. He then swam after them, growling. The group swam as fast as they could, but Villager swam the fasted since he was a water type, but Popo was falling behind, due to Ness being extra weight.

The garadose saw the two as an easy target and lunged at them. Popo took one look of the gaining water pokemon and he shot forward screaming like a little girl, leaving Ness floating there. The garadose closed his mouth over the quilava and began to head back to his cave.

The others stared back in horror. "NESS!" They all shouted in unison. Villager put on a determined look and swam after the garadose.

"Villager no! Come back!" Pichu shouted.

"I'll be fine! Just go get help!" The ducklett shouted back and continued to swim after the garadose and soon was out of sight in the murky water. The others looked back at where their friend disappeared and swam back to the surface.

Once they reached the top and got to shore, they lay on the ground, panting. They looked back at the lake where their two friends were still in. They stayed silent for a moment until Nana turned and glared at her brother.

"Why did you let Ness go?!" She snapped at him. "You knew he was too weak to swim on his own. He could be dead now because of you! Him and Villager!" She glared at him with sparks flying from her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry!" Popo said, lowering his blue minun ears. "I just panicked. I wasen't thinking."

"I knew something bad was gonna happen." Lucas said with despair.

The others looked back at the lake with sorrow. Pichu then turned to her friends.

"We need to get help."

**Done! Now I just gotta say, holy shit! This is the first serious moment in any of my stories. Well, expect two epic pokemon battles in the later chapters. I hope you liked it. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, in fact, I'll be updating daily. Thank you for reading. See ya!**


	10. Underwater Emissary pt 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Read and enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Underwater Emissary pt. 3

"Got any eight' s?" Ike asked.

"… Go fish." Mario answered.

Some of the smashers were just lounging in the living room of the Smash Mansion. Mario and Ike were playing go fish, Link and Pikachu were watching tv, Marth was reading a book, and others just doing other things.

"Got any two's?" Mario asked.

"Damn it!" Ike growled, throwing down the rest of his cards, which were all two's.

"Ha! I win again!" Mario smirked.

"I hate this fucking game." Ike growled. They were about to start another round when the front door burst open. Everyone in the living room turned to see Pichu, Toony, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers standing in the door way. They were panting, probably from running, and their fur was dripping wet. They had looks of horror plastered on their faces.

Mario sensed something was wrong. He got to his paws rushed to the young smashers along with Pikachu, who ran to Pichu.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Pikachu asked as he inspected his little sister. "Why are you all wet?"

"The... the lake." Pichu managed to say between breathes.

"What about the lake?" Mario asked.

"Lake... danger... Ness... Villager." Toony breathed out then flopped on his stomach in exhaustion. Link then got off the couch and ran up to see if his younger counter part was okay. By now, the other smashers were starting to gather around.

"What's going on? What about Ness and Villager?" Mario pressed.

"They're in danger!" Nana finally shouted. Everyone was concerned. "We were swimming in the lake and we swam into a Gyrados' s territory and it took Ness! Villager went to go help him while we come back here, but their both in danger! Especially Ness! He's a fire type and he's probably dying as we speak!"

Everyone wasen't concerned anymore, now they were panicking.

"Oh no! They could be in great danger! What do we do?!" Peach said, freaking out.

"What were you guys even doing in the lake in the first place?" Pikachu asked.

"We were in Mewtwo' s room, going through his stuff and we found a book that said there was a legendary treasure in they lake and we tried to find it." Pichu said.

"Wait! You were in my room?!" Mewtwo snapped.

"Uh..." Pichu said then laughed sheepishly.

"That doesn't matter now!" Mario barked. He then turned back to the young smashers. "Do you know where the Gyrados took them?"

"Yeah, it's a big, dark, murky cave in the east part of the lake." Popo said.

Mario nodded his head in agreement then turned to the other smashers. "I need all the water types to come here." The herdier demanded. Then Ike, Marth, and Captain Falcon walked up.

"That's it?" Link asked. "That's all the water types?"

"Well, there is Villager, but he's in the lake like what they said." Fox pointed out.

"What about Squirtle?" Mario asked.

"Red took his Pokemon and went back to Kanto for a visit." Pikachu said. "Remember? He left last week."

"Oh yeah." Mario muttered. He then turned back to the three smashers in front of him. "How do you guys feel about a rescue mission?" He asked.

"If it's to help fellow smashers, especially young smashers, we are willing to help." Marth said. Ike and Captain Falcon nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Mario said. "Let's go."

**(Page Break) **

Mario, Ike, Marth, Captain Falcon, and the rest of the young smashers headed to the lake. They ran through the woods and finally approached the vast body of water.

"Okay, all you guys need to do is find the cave with the Gyrados and get Ness and Villager." Mario explained. "You guys remember where the cave is?"

"East part of the lake." Ike answered.

"Okay, me and the rest will be waiting here for you guys. Alright." The three nodded in understanding.

"Alright guys, let's roll." Ike said and the three jumped into the lake and disappeared in the water. Mario and the young smashers stared after them.

"Will they be okay?" Toony asked.

"Don't worry." Mario smiled. "They'll be fine." _I hope. _

**(Page Break) **

Ike, Marth, and Captain Falcon swam through the lake water and looked at the mesmerizing sight. Water pokemon swam everywhere and all the underwater plants and the sun shining through the water made the place beautiful.

"Falcon Gasp." Captain Falcon gasped.

"Woah." Ike said. "I didn't know all of this was even in the lake."

"Guys!" Marth shouted towards them. The two turned to face the wartortle. "This is no time for sight seeing. We have to hurry and find Ness and Villager." Ike and Captain Falcon then started to swim toward Marth.

"So, which ways east?" Ike asked.

"East will be," Marth looked up at the sun through the water. "That way!" He then pointed to where the water got deeper, darker, and murky.

"Alright, let's go!" Ike said. Then the three started to swim. They swam for a good 15 minutes until they got deeper and the water got really dark and murky. But, the cave was still yet to be seen.

"Where is that fucking cave?" Ike grumbled.

"Yeah! I'm growing quite impatient." Captain Falcon said as well.

"Guys." Marth said as the totodile and oshawott turned to him. "I found it." The two swam up to him to come face to face with a huge, dark, murky cave. The cave with the Gyrados. Now all they had to do was go in, find Ness and Villager, and get the hell out of there. But, of course, that wasen't going to be easy...

**And end chapter 10! So, our beloved Ike, Marth, and Captain Falcon have arrived at the cave of the Gyrados and in there is Villager and a slowly dying Ness. Next chapter, some excitement and awesomeness will erupt. Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	11. Underwater Emissary pt 4

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Read and enjoy! **

Chapter 11: Underwater Emissary pt. 4

Ike, Marth, and Captain Falcon looked up at the big cave that loomed over them. In there was Villager, Ness, and a huge Gyarados. The three stayed quiet for a moment until Ike finally spoke.

"Well, what' re we waiting for?" He asked. "Let's go!" He then started to swim forward into the cave until Marth grabbed his tail.

"Ike! We can't just go barging in!" Marth scolded. "There's a gyarados in there! We have to be cautious!" He then turned around and saw that Captain Falcon was gone. Marth looked around. "Where'd he go?" He asked. Then the sound of someone talking came from the cave.

"Falcon rescue, Falcon rescue, Falcon rescue!" An echoed voice sang from within the cave.

"Captain Falcon!" Marth shouted and shot in the cave after the oshawott with Ike swimming behind. Marth then soon found the red helmet wearing oshawott, who was prancing while swimming, and swam up and stopped.

"What are you doing!" Marth whispered.

"Rescuing. That's why we're here." Captain Falcon answered.

"But you can't just wonder in here willingly! We have to be careful and quiet. I mean, there's a huge, monstrous pokemon in here! Don't you know-"

While Marth continued to lecture Captain Falcon, Ike swam past them and looked around. The cave was very dark, it would be hard to find the two kids. He continued to look until he saw something floating towards him. Ike swam up to the thing to get a better look and saw that it was a feather. A light blue, ducklett feather. _Villager' s feather! _Ike realized.

He then saw another feather float his way, and another. There was an entire trail of feathers! _They'll lead me straight to them! _Ike wasted no time and swam forward and followed the trail of feathers farther into the cave. He continued to follow it until he spotted two pokemon crouched in a far corner in the cave. One was a ducklett wearing a red shirt, and the other was a quilava wearing a red hat.

"Villager! Ness!" Ike shouted. The ducklett, Villager, turned toward the totodile and smiled.

"Ike!" He shouted with joy. Ike then swam toward the two. "Boy, you don't know how glad I am to see you!" Villager continued to say. "But we have to hurry and get outta here! The Gyarados will be here any minute and if Ness has to stay here any longer, I don't think he'll make it."

Ike looked down at the quilava. His eyes were still closed tight and his breathing was coming in short and everytime he exhaled, he shuttered. Ike reached down and felt Ness' s fur. He was very cold.

"Yeah, we gotta get him out a here." Ike said. He then gave Villager a questioning look. "Wait, if the Gyarados isn't here right now, why didn't you try to escape yourself?" He asked.

"I sprained my wing while trying to get Ness back from the Gyarados." Villager explained. "He is a really skilled fighter." Before any of them could say anymore, Marth and Captain Falcon swam up and spotted them. Marth did not look happy.

"I thought I told you not to just wonder around in here!" He snapped at the totodile while whispering.

"Hey, I found them, didn't I?" Ike shouted back.

"Don't shout! We have to stay quiet!" Marth whispered. He then turned to Villager. "Don't worry. We here to-"

"We are here to help you! Ike, Mr. Nag pants, and me! The great Captain Falcon!" Captain Falcon practically shouted. Marth then put his hand over the oshawott' s mouth.

"Are you that dense?!" Marth said, now shouting. "I told you and Ike that we have to stay quiet! Might as well just walk right in here and beg the Gyarados to come in here and eat us because that's what you're basically doing! By the way, Mr. Nag pants. Really! I don't nag!" Ike scoffed sarcastically when he said that.

The three then realized that Villager was looking at something behind them, his eyes were wide with horror.

"What?" The trio asked in unison. Then, they felt bursts of hot breath breathe down on them. Eyes wide, Marth, Ike, and Captain Falcon slowly looked up and saw the Gyarados glaring down at them.

The three stayed in a deathly silent moment. "S'up?" Ike asked, breaking the silence. The Gyarados answered with a huge, furious roar. Screaming, they swam toward the wall and turned to face the water pokemon.

"You all are in my cave, get out!" The Gyarados growled.

Marth stepped up and glared back at him. "We're not leaving without the ducklett and the quilava." He said.

"I don't think so." The Gyarados said. "They're gonna be my lunch." He then smirked. "But, a puny ducklett and a weak quilava won't be enough to satisfy me. I haven't had any wartortle, totodile, or oshawott in quite a long time. You three will be my main course."

"Over my dead body!" Ike snapped.

"Then you're not leaving here without a fight." The Gyarados said.

"My pleasure." Ike smirked, baring his teeth in a growl.

"So be it, then." Before any of them could react, the Gyarados charged up and shot a powerful Dragon Rage at the trio. With the great impact of the Dragon Rage, the three flew right out of the cave. They floated there for a while.

"Holy crap! That hurt!" Captain Falcon said.

"That was a powerful move." Marth winced. Then, the Gyarados shot out of the cave and lunged at them. The trio swam out of his way and turned to face him, ready to fight back.

"Let's go!" Marth said and went into his turtle shell and performed the move, rapid spin. He shot forward and smacked the Gyarados in the back of the head. The Gyarados roared with rage and slapped him away with his tail. Marth flew and crashed right into a rock.

"Marth!" Ike and Captain Falcon shouted.

"I'm fine!" Marth said, getting up. Ike then turned to the Gyarados.

"Ya chose the wrong smashers to fuck with." He growled. Ike then shot toward the water pokemon and slapped him in the face with aqua tail. The Gyarados growled and hyper beamed him, but Ike dodged the attack.

Captain Falcon then took his scallop from his stomach. "FALCON SCALLOP!" He shouted. The scallop then light up with fire and he smacked the Gyarados in the side of the head, causing him to fly far. Ike and Marth stared with amazement.

"Woah! That was powerful!" Ike said.

"The same amount of power as a Falcon Punch." Captain Falcon said proudly.

"Look out!" Marth shouted, but it was too late. The Gyarados rammed right into Captain Falcon with aqua jet and slammed him into the rocky side of the lake.

"You little sea rat!." The Gyarados shouted, he had a bleeding gash on the side of his head. "You'll pay for that!" But before he could do any thing, Marth swam and Bubble Beamed him in his face. While he was distracted, Ike swam up and used the move Bite, and chomped on his tail.

The Gyarados roared and thrashed and tried to throw Ike off, but he had a good grip on his tail. The Gyarados' s tail then lit up in the move, Dragon Tail, and he slammed Ike against the rock wall. Ike let go of his tail and floated to the lake bed. Marth and Captain Falcon started to swim to see if he was alright, but the Gyarados slammed their tail over them and held them against the wall.

"This battle ends now!" The Gyarados roared. "Say good-bye to life!" He then started to charge up a Hyper Beam. Marth and Captain Falcon struggled to get out of his grasp. Then, knowing they can't escape, they closed their eyes and waited for the beam to take their life.

Before the Gyarados let out the Hyper Beam, his eyes widen and he started to freeze up and get covered in ice until he was completely frozen. Opening their eyes, Marth and Captain Falcon looked at the frozen Gyarados with surprise and confusion. Then, Ike swam up, looking tattered and beaten, and smiled at them.

"Did you freeze him?" Marth asked. Ike nodded.

"How?" Captain Falcon asked as well.

"Ice Beam." Ike said proudly. He then helped Marth and Captain Falcon out of the Gyarados' s grasp. They were about to swim back into the cave to get Villager and Ness, thinking that the battle was over, only to hear a rumbling sound.

The three turned around to see the Gyarados break free from the ice and glared death at them. "Oh ya gotta be fucking kidding me!" Ike shouted with frustration.

"That's it! I've had enough of you pests!" The Gyarados roared. He then started to swim toward them at a great speed. Marth and Captain Falcon started to panic, but Ike saw broken ice shards floating around. He snatched a big piece and waited. Then, when the Gyarados got close enough, Ike swam toward him and jammed the ice shard in his eye. The Gyarados shrieked with pain and anger as blood started to float from his eye.

Marth and Captain Falcon stared in amazement until Ike shot past them. "Quick! We need to get Villager and Ness and get outta her while he's distracted!" He called after them. The wartortle and the oshawott glanced at each other and then followed the totodile into the cave.

They approached Villager and Ness. Villager opened his mouth to ask if they won, but Ike interrupted. "Don't ask questions. Just climb on my back. Quickly!" Villager then climbed onto his back as Captain Falcon lifted Ness and placed him on Marth' s back.

"Alright, let's go!" Ike said. As they swam out of the cave, the Gyarados roared in pain once more and thrashed his body against the rock wall, resulting in a rock fall. The Gyarados looked up and his one good eye widen and the giant falling rocks. The rocks then crashed on top of him and soon covered him. Marth, Ike, and Captain Falcon tried their best to evade the rocks, but they were too big.

One huge rock crashed down on all of them, knocking them out, causing everything they see to go black.

**And done! Wow, that took a loooooong time to type! Plus, this is the first time I ever described a fight scene, especially a pokemon one. Tell me if I did good. O hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and see ya!**


	12. Underwater Emissary pt 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 12: Underwater Emissary pt. 5

Marth' s eyes slowly flickered open. _What happened Yesturday? _He asked himself. All he could remember was the battle with the Gyarados and the rock fall, and everything else was a blur. He then heard the sound of loud snoring and looked up to see everyone else sleeping on top of him, with Ike' s butt in his face. Marth then started to struggle and pulled himself from under the pile, causing the rest to fall on top of each other and wake up.

"Who, what, where?" Captain Falcon said frantically as he looked around.

"Captain Falcon, could you please get the hell off of me!" Ike shouted, who was underneath the oshawott. Captain Falcon climbed off the totodile as Villager sat up and rubbed his pounding head with his good wing.

"Man, that was on heck of a rock fall." He mumbled.

"I'm surprised we survived that." Ike said.

The group then realized something. "Wait! We are we?" Captain Falcon asked. They looked at their surroundings. They were in some kind of room, a room made of wood.

"I'm not too sure." Marth muttered. "I'm just curious as to how we got here. I'm mean, we were covered in a rock fall."

"Well, still underwater, that answers that part of the question." Ike mumbled.

Villager then started to look around and realized one of them was missing, and his eyes widen when he realized who. "Guys! Ness isn't with us!" He exclaimed. The others looked around and realized that the quilava was not with them.

"Shit!" Ike grumbled.

"Where could he have gone?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I'm not sure, but we have to find him! He could be in danger." Marth said.

"For all we know he could dead." Ike mumbled.

"That's why we have to find him!" Villager shouted.

"If you're worried about your quilava friend, you don't have to be." An unfamiliar voice said. They group turned around to see a vaporeon swim into the room. She was smiling warmly and her dark eyes shone with kindness.

"Who are you?" Ike asked warily.

"My name is Rein." The vaporeon said.

"Nice to meet you Rein," Marth said. "But, what do you mean we don't have to worry about our friend?"

Rein smiled. "He's being taken care of. When I found you guys, I was surprised a fire type made it that long down here. I took notice at how ill he looked, so my friend took him out of the lake to the surface and is tending to him right now."

The others nodded, relieved. "Well, thank you for taking care of out friend." Marth said. "Now, can you please tell us where we are and how we got here?"

"Well," Rein said. "I actually saw the whole battle between you guys and Tsunami."

"Who?" Villager asked, tilting his head.

"Tsunami was the name of the Gyarados you fought." Rein answered. The others nodded in understanding. "Like I said, I saw your battle and I have to say, me and plenty of other pokemon were impressed. You see, Tsunami was very cruel to everyone who lives in the lake and many have challenged him to battles so he can learn respect. But, they have all failed because he was too strong and a very skilled fighter.

"But after seeing you guys defeat him, everyone was amazed and excited. Me and a couple others were going to congratulate, then you all got covered by the rock fall. Seeing you all hurt, me and a couple of my friends carried you guys here."

Marth nodded. "I see, now, where are we."

"Oh," Rein said. "We're in an old pirate ship. The elder pokemon here say it's been here for many years. I thought it was the safest place to take you guys too."

When she finished her sentence, the others nodded but Villager' s eyes sparkled and a smile crept on his face. "I'll leave you guys alone to rest. I'll be back in a little while with something to eat." And with that, the vaporeon swam out of the room.

"Well I gotta say, she's really nice." Captain Falcon said.

"It is nice of her to take care of us." Marth agreed.

Villager couldn't hold his excitement anymore. "Oh my gosh, yes!" He shouted. "The ship! The pirate ship exists! It really exists! That means the legendary treasure exists too! And it's here! We can still get it and this whole event wouldn't be a waste of our time and a near death experience for nothing!"

"What are you talking about?" Ike asked.

"It's the reason why me and the others came in the lake in the first place. We heard of an old pirate ship that was down here that had a really valuable treasure. We tried to find it and that's when things went, wrong." Villager said.

"Oh, that." Marth said.

"You still want that stinkin' treasure?" Ike asked. "The reason why you and Ness got attacked causing us to come down here and save your asses! And ya still want it?!"

Villager nodded, still smiling.

"If he still wants to, I guess we should still let him." Marth said. "After all, he does find the treasure, this whole ordeal wouldn't be for nothing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ike mumbled.

"Great, let's go!" Villager said, and awkwardly swam off, due to his sprained wing. The others then swam forward and followed him.

"Falcon Treasure Hunt!" Captain Falcon said.

**(Page Break) **

The four swam around the old pirate ship in search of the treasure. They checked in every room they could find, but couldn't find it. They searched the ship high and low for thirty minutes with no success. Ike was starting to grow annoyed.

"Okay! We've been swimming around this dumb ship and we didn't find a thing! I'm giving up!" He shouted.

"It's here. It has to be!" Villager said.

"Villager, why don't we just go back to the ro-" Marth was interrupted when Villager swam forward toward a room the haven't been in. They all sighed and followed the ducklett. But as they swam, they past a hole in the wall of the ship that had something green on the other side. Then, the green creature' s eyelid flickered open, revealing a black and golden eye. The creature' s eye caught a glimpse of the the group and it's eye narrowed, growling.

Villager opened the door, which then broke of it's hinges and fell to the ground, and cautiously enter the room. It was empty and there was a huge gaping hole in the ceiling. Then, in the middle of the room, with a ray of sunshine shining on it, was a fairly big and fancy looking treasure chest.

Villager gasped and his eyes shone. They other three entered the room and saw the chest as well, awestruck.

"Huh, so it does exist." Captain Falcon said.

"This is almost too easy." Marth said as he suspiciously looked at the chest sitting wide open in the middle of the room.

"Well what' re we waiting for?" Ike asked. "Let's get it!" They three swam toward the chest. But as they were about to approach it, a hand from the green creature came through the hole in the ceiling and slammed down over the chest, protecting it. The group jumped and retraced at the sudden event.

Before any of them could react, a voice growled quietly. "You're not getting this chest."

**And end chapter 12! Looks like someone is there to give them some trouble from getting the chest, it's probably not that hard to get who. Anyways, the next chapter will be the last chapter of the Underwater Emissary saga. I'm not sure how long I'm gonna make this entire story, but I'm not gonna decide on it now because I'm lazy. Thanks for watching! See ya!**

**Fun Fact: My brother has a Gyarados on his pokemon fire red game named Tsunami and that's where the inspiration of the name came from.**


	13. Underwater Emissary pt 6

**Hey guys! I'm here with the next chapter! Now, like I said, this is the last chapter of the Underwater Emissary part of this story. There will be a new chapter about a different topic next. Now, I'll shut up and you read. Enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Underwater Emissary pt. 6

Villager, Ike, Marth, and Captain Falcon looked on in fear at the creature that had it's hand over the treasure chest. "You're not getting this chest." It growled in a high, feminine voice. _Who ever this is, it's a female. _The four of them said to themselves. Ike then got up and stoop up to the creature.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but we're taking this chest whether you like it or not!" He shouted. The creature growled and pulled back her hand. Ike smiled triumphantly, but before the four could move toward the chest, the creature' s claws stabbed through the walls on each side and the room started the shake and crumbled as the creature pulled the part of the room in front of them right off of the ship.

The four stared wide eyed and mouths a gape at what just happened and they looked the creature in front of them, now revealed. The great creature was none other then the legendary pokemon, Rayquaza. She glared down at the four with her golden eyes. She reached in the room she pulled out and grabbed the treasure chest and looked back at the four.

"You're not getting this chest, and that's finally." She growled dangerously. The four stayed silent as they stared at the legendary pokemon for a moment.

"Wait!" Captain Falcon said, breaking the silence. "Rayquaza is a girl?"

"Yes, I'm a girl. Ya gotta problem with that?" Rayquaza asked the oshawott with narrowed eyes.

"No, that's cool." Captain Falcon said.

"Look, miss," Marth said with politeness. "We went through a lot of trouble to get here and get that chest. We don't want to fight. So, maybe you can spare us the time?"

"No." Rayquaza said bluntly. "This chest is mine. I'm supposed to protect it, not just give it away to runts like the bunch of you. Not get lost!" She growled threateningly.

"Okay guys we tried let's go!" Marth said frantically and began to swim away, but Ike grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"Hold on, we're not giving up yet." He whispered to the wartortle. Then smirked. "I have a way with the ladies. I'll just charm her with my good looks."

"You can't be serious?!" Marth whispered back. "What good looks? You're a totodile!"

"It's worth a shot!" Ike then let him go and swam up until he was eye level with Rayquaza. He then smoothed back his hair and smiled at the legendary pokemon. "Hey baby. Ya know, a good lookin' girl like you doesn't need a dusty old chest like this in her possession. Why don't I take it off of your nice, glistening claws. And if that's not enough for you to hand it over, I'm free Saturday night. We discuss it then, if ya know what I mean."

Rayquaza snarled and swatted at Ike with her tail ans he flew back to the other three, landing on Captain Falcon. "That's it!" She roared. "I've had enough of you four!" Before any of them could react, she charged a Hyper Beam and shot it at them. They quickly swam out of the way.

"Quickly, we need to go!" Marth panicked. As they started to swim, an idea hit Villager.

"I got it!" He said with a smile. He then turned to look at the Rayquaza swimming toward him, roaring with hostility. He then waited until she got close enough and then held out his good wing. "STOP!" He yelled. Rayquaza came to a complete stop right in front of him and looked at him questioningly. The two stayed in a silent moment.

"Is that Kyogre dancing to Thriller?" Villager finally said, pointing behind the legendary pokemon. Falling for it, Rayquaza turned and looked behind her. Villager then took action and snatched the treasure chest from her claws and turned tail and swam.

"Hey!" Rayquaza then roared with rage and swam after the ducklett. Villager caught up with the rest and swam with best he could. Rayquaza roared again and started to shoot many Hyper Beams at the four. They frantically dodged the beams and occasionally shot their own attacks back to slow her down and kept swimming.

With his sprained wing and the treasure chest, Villager started to fall behind. Rayquaza then shot toward him and snapped her mouth over him. "Villager!" Marth and Captain Falcon shouted. Ike growled and swam at the legendary and bit down hard on her tail. Rayquaza roared in pain and Villager quickly swam out of her mouth.

Marth then came up and grabbed hold of Villager and started to swim away. "Ike! Come on!" He shouted back. Ike let go the Rayquaza and quickly swam away. The legendary roared again in rage and shot after them.

Back at the pirate ship, Rein swam up the room where the four met Rayquaza. "Guys, is everything okay? I heard a loud noise." She said and entered the room, or at least what used to be a room. She stared wide eyed at the broken off room and saw it lying many feet away. The vaporeon then looked down and saw the burned mark in the ground from the Hyper Beam.

"Aw crap." Rein whispered and swam away.

**(Page Break) **

Mario, Pichu, Popo, Nana, Toony, and Lucas were still waiting on the shore of the lake, waiting for the rescue team to return. They sat there and stared out over lake, searching for any sign of their friends.

"Okay!" Pichu shouted with impatience. "We've been sitting here for an entire day waiting! I'm tired, I'm hungry, I have to go to the bathroom! Where could they be?!"

"Just be patient." Mario said to the little electric type.

"I'm not sure about this." Toony said. "They were gone for an entire day."

"You don't think they're?" Lucas asked.

"They're not dead." Mario said reassuringly. "They'll be back soon. I know they will." As if on cue, Captain Falcon popped up from the water in the middle of the lake. "See!" Mario said to the young smashers. Captain Falcon then started swimming fast and frantically to the shore.

"Falcon Stroke. Falcon Stroke. Falcon Stroke." He was saying, almost sobbing. Mario was about to call out to him when a spot in the middle of the lake started bubbling. Captain Falcon looked behind him and squealed, rushed to the shore as fast as Sonic. "FALCON PANIC!" He shouted.

Then, Rayquaza burst out of the surface of the lake, roaring with rage. "Whoa!" Mario and the young smashers shouted in unison. As the legendary flew out, she threw Ike, Marth, and Villager into the air in the process. The three then started to plummet down towards the lake. They screamed in terror.

"We're gonna die!" Ike cried as he and Marth hugged each other. Villager then got a determined gleam in his eye and he shoved the treasure chest between Marth and Ike and grabbed onto both of their capes and started to flap his wings. But, since his left wing was sprained, it caused a great pain to spread through him and he winced, causing them to continue to fall.

As they still fell, Rayquaza made a turn in the air and started to fly toward them, roaring. Marth and Ike screamed more in terror. Villager then took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight. _I can do it. I can do it. I can do it._ He then opened his eyes. "I can do it!" He shouted and spread his wings just as they were right above the water and started flapping, flying them upward. At this turn of events, Rayquaza missed them and growled.

Ike and Marth looked to see that they weren't falling anymore and they smiled. "We're alive!" Ike shouted.

"Way to go Villager!" Marth said to the ducklett.

"Thanks!" Villager shouted, smiling. He then flew down and landed on the shore of the lake beside their friends.

"You guys did it!" Mario shouted. The young smashers ran up and grouped hugged Villager.

"You're alive! You're actually alive!" Popo said.

"I told I'd be okay." Villager said. "By the way, look at what we got!" He then pointed to the treasure chest that Marth placed on the ground. They young smashers eyes widen and sparkled.

"You got the chest!" Pichu shrieked with excitement. "We're rich now!"

"Wait." Lucas said, looking around. Everyone turned their attention to the pichu. "Where's Ness?" Before they could say anything, a Hyper Beam shot about their heads and hit the ground behind them. Everyone screamed and looked to see Rayquaza floating a couple meters away.

"I missed." She growled. "Now you all are gonna pay for taking my treasure chest!" She roared. She then shot forward and started flying toward the group. They all stood in terror, too scared to move. Then, Rein' s head came out of the surface of the lake and she turned to see the legendary flying toward the group. She gasped "Rayquaza! Stop!" She shouted, but the legendary didn't hear her. Rein started to swim toward the shore, but she realized she wouldn't make it in time.

Just as Rayquaza was a couple of feet from the group of smashers, a Flame Thrower shout out from the bushes and scorched Rayquaza across the face. Roaring, she stopped and rubbed her face. Then a quilava jumped out of the bushes and stood defensively in front of the smashers with his flames blazing from his head and back. The smashers took notice that he was wearing a red hat.

"Ness!" They all shouted with happiness and relief. Ness looked back at his friends and smiled. "Did ya miss me?" He asked. Rayquaza shook her head from the pain of the burn and glared at who did it, but her eyes widen when she saw the red hatted quilava.

"Ness?" She asked.

"What?" The other smashers said in confusion.

Ness turned to the surprised legendary. "Rayquaza, don't hurt them. These are my friends." He said.

"Huh?" They said again. Then Rein reached the shore and ran to face the legendary as well.

"Rayquaza, please don't hurt them! Those four water types were the ones I told you about that defeated Tsunami." She said. Rayquaza looked at Rein and then at Ness and she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said with shame.

"It's okay." Rein said to her friend. "It's not your fault. I should've told you what they looked like. You were only trying to protect your chest." Rayquaza smiled at the vaporeon.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Pichu shouted. Rein, Rayquaza, and Ness turned to the confused bunch of smashers. "Why is Rayquaza even here? Who the heck is that? And how does Rayquaza even know your name?!" Pichu shouted at Ness.

The quilava smiled and turned to his friends. "Rayquaza helped me get better." He said.

"That just raises further questions." Ike said as the others looked more confused.

"Allow me to explain." Rein said as she turned to Marth, Villager, Ike, and Captain Falcon. "You see, Rayquaza here is my friend. And remember when I said my friend was taking care of you quilava friend?"

"And that friend was Rayquaza." Marth said, now understanding. "And that explains how Ness knows her." Rein nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry for attacking you guys." Rayquaza apologized to them. "I didn't know you were the pokemon Rein was talking about."

"Don't worry." Marth smiled. "No hard feelings."

"Well..." Ike said. Marth then elbowed him.

"Um, Miss Rayquaza?" Villager asked. The legendary turned to him. "Since we're all cool here, is it okay for us to keep the treasure chest?" Rayquaza thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Eh, what the heck. You can keep it." She said. The young smashers then cheered with joy.

**(Page Break) **

After saying good bye, Rein and Rayquaza returned to the lake.

"They really are nice." Mario said. "I didn't even know Rayquaza was a girl."

"We didn't either at first." Ike said. They then turned to the young smashers, who were picking at the lock of the treasure chest.

"And, it's done!" Toony said as he got the chest to unlock.

"Now let's open it!" Pichu said.

"It had better be worth it." Ike said as the adults approached the chest to see. The young smashers then lifted the lid of the chest and they all looked in, only to have their smiles fade from their faces. Villager reached in and took out a medium sized jar of peanut butter. Everyone stayed in a shocked silence for a couple moments.

"Peanut butter?!" Ness shouted, breaking the silence. "I almost _ died _for peanut butter?!"

"I sprained my wing, peanut butter?!" Villager said with disbelief.

"We waited here for an entire day, for peanut butter?!" Pichu and Toony said in unison.

"We went through that underwater hell of a lake, fight a gyarados, get crushed in a rock fall, and got attacked by a rayquaza, for fucking peanut butter?!" Ike shouted in rage. "This is bullshit!"

"Sometimes I look back at the pointless things we do and wonder what I'm doing with my life." Marth muttered while face palming.

"Well that was a complete waste!" Captain Falcon said. As everyone complained about the "Valueable Treasure", Villager opened the jar of the peanut butter, dipped his wing in, and tasted it. His eyes widen and sparkled at the taste.

"Guys! This stuff tastes fantastic!" He shouted. Everyone looked at the ducklett and then at the jar curiously.

"Really?" Pichu said. She then dipped hee paw in and put it in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled. "Oh my Arceus, this stuff is good!" Everyone was now interested. They gathered around and took tastes of the peanut butter and each had the same reaction. They all then continued to eat away at the peanut butter.

"Forget what I said. This stuff is awesome!" Ike said with a mouth full of peanut butter.

"Totally worth almost dying over!" Ness said.

As they all ate away at the peanut butter, they immediately forgot all that they went through to get it. So, all in all, it was all worth it.

**And there you have it! Once again, chapter ending sucks. Well, this finally ends the Underwater Emissary saga. After this, the next couple chapters will just be little one-shots then there are some that are gonna be split into parts again. I'm probably gonna update some of the one-shot chapters today if not all of them.**

**Oh, and by the way, yes, I see Rayquaza as a girl. DEAL WITH IT!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya!**


	14. What is Learned, That Shouldn't be Learn

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of this little fic. Enjoy! **

Chapter 14: What is Learned, That Shouldn't be Learned

"These are pretty cool." Fox commented.

Mario, Link, Pikachu, and Fox were out at the mall. They were currently in a shoe store, looking at shoes. "Aren't these awesome?" Fox (still in Kirby' s body) asked Ike while holding up a pair of blue cool looking shoes. "When I get back in my old body, these will look awesome on me!"

"They are pretty cool." Ike commented. "I think I might get my self a pair."

"What kind of shoes are these anyway?" Fox said as he looked at the side of the shoe box. "Hey, it says these are totodile skin shoes. Their made out of totodiles. That's interesting. Don't you think so, Ike?" When Ike didn't answer, Fox turned to him. The totodile' s blue eyes were wide open in horror as he stared at the shoes. "Ike?" Fox said, concerned.

Ike then looked at the isle that was covered with the shoes. The totodile skin shoes. Shoes made from him. All the color drained from his face as he looked at it all. It felt like a horror movie to him.

"Um Ike? Hello? Are you awake?" Fox asked, waving his stubby arm in front of Ike' s face. "Hey Ike! I found some of the shoes that are your size." He then held a pair in front of his face. Ike then lost. Screaming bloody murder, Ike ran right out of the shoe store. Fox stared after him as Link and Pikachu walked up to him.

"What's his problem?" Link asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"It seems that being a pokemon has made Ike start to have the feelings a pokemon would normally have." Pikachu said. "And it looks like seeing an isle filled with totodile skin shoes was too much for him handle."

Link and Fox nodded. "That makes sense." Fox said. Then the sound of chewing was heard from the next isle. The three looked into the isle curiously to see Mario chewing on a pair of shoes, just like a dog. He stopped and looked at his friends who were looking at him strangely.

"Um." Mario said. "I was... trying them on."

**(Page Break) **

"Is it wrong that I have a new fear of shoe stores?!" Ike said. The group was continuing to walk around the mall.

"Ike, you'll get over it. Don't worry." Mario said reassuringly. They kept walking until they walked past a coat store. Pikachu looked into the window of the store.

"Wow. Look at those coats." He said. Mario and the others turned their attention to the window.

"Those do look fancy." Mario commented.

Link looked at one brown fur coat. He skimed over it with his eyes until he finally looked at the tag. It said it was made of raichu skin. Raichu skin...

"Mother of Din!" Link shouted in horror. "The people who made these coats are sick!" And with that, he ran away screaming. The rest of the group stared after the raichu in confusion. Pikachu then turned and looked at the tag of the fur coat Link was looking at.

"It's made out of raichu skin?" Mario asked without looking.

Pikachu nodded. "Yep."

**(Page Break) **

"Is it wrong that I have a new fear of coat stores?!" Link asked. The group had returned from the mall and were now back the mansion. It was dinner time now and they had decided to barbeque on the grill outside.

"Get over it, will ya?" Fox said to him. "Are the coat people hunting you down to turn you into a fancy jacket? No. So please shut up about it!" Link only grumbled under his breath, but didn't say anymore. Mario then appeared at the tables everyone was waiting at with plates of grilled lamb chops and hot dogs.

"Dinners here! Eat up?" He said as he laid the plates on the tables. Everyone grabbed what they wanted and started to eat.

"This delicious!" Link said, his blue eyes shining. "What brand of meat is this?"

Mario then looked at the bags that the meat came in and read it. "Jotho and Unova Farms. Lamb chops made entirely out of flaaffys. Hot dogs made entirely out of pignites and emboars." When he finished, nodded.

"Who knew pokemon would taste so good!" Fox said. But Peach was staring wide eyed at the lamb chops on her plate. She screamed and ran away inside the mansion. Ganondorf then spit out the hot dog he was eating and started running around, freaking out. Wario looked at the hot dog he was holding, shrugged, and took another bite out of it.

So, our smashers that are now pokemon have learned that pokemon don't get special treatment because they're pokemon. They are treated and used as normal animals. And they found that out the hard way, and may be traumatized by it for the rest of their lives.

**And there you have it! It could be true though. I mean, there are no animals in the pokemon world, just pokemon. So, their food and stuff has to be mad out of the pokemon that live there. Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya!**


	15. Love Bites

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Now, I have to apologize, this one will be pretty short. Enjoy! **

Chapter 15: Love Bites 

"Alright, let today's girl's meeting begin!" Peach said excitedly. Her, Zelda, Jigglypuff, Wii Fit Trainer, Ivysaur, Pichu, and Nana were sitting in her room where their girl's meetings were always held.

"Okay." Zelda said. "I think we should start off with planning out how we're going to tell the boys to stop leaving their dirty clothes all over the living room."

"I think we should leave our dirty clothes in their rooms and see how they like it!" Pichu suggested.

"We're not doing that. We're more civilized then that." Jigglypuff said. "By the way, you don't weat clothes."

"Maybe we should-"

"Hold on a minute ladies!" Peach shouted, interrupting Zelda. The flaaffy looked around the room. "Sammy isn't here." she said. The others looked around the room as well. The snivy was nowhere in sight.

"Hmm, where could she be?" WFT wondered alound.

"I don't know, but she knows how I feel when she doesn't come to the girl's meetings!" Peach said, annoyed.

"Maybe she had something important to take care of." Zelda said. then, the door opened and Samus walked in.

"Your late!" Peach said with a pout.

"I honestly don't care." Samus grumbled as she walked in.

"Well, now that your here, we were discus-" Zelda stopped when and stared and so did everyone else when Samus walked in fully and Ike was revealed, biting her tail. Everyone stared at the totodile on the snivy's tail for a moment until Pichu and Nana started to snicker at how silly they looked.

"Um, Samus." Ivysaur said. "You got something on your..."

"Yeah, I know." Samus muttered, annoyed.

"Why is Ike biting your tail?" WFT asked. Ike said something, but it was muffled and inaudible so no one knew what he said.

Samus sighed. "I have no idea!" she said. "He bit me while I was eating breakfast this morning and wouldn't let go, no matter how many times I tried to pry him off." she then used her vines and wrapped them around Ike and tried to pull him of, but it was to no avail. Smaus sighed again. "What is up with him!" she shouted.

Jigglyuff and Ivysaur looked at each other and giggled. "I know why he's doing that." Jigglypuff said with a warm smile. Samus turned to the pink pokemon.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's something totodiles do." Jigglypuff said. "Totodiles bite either their trainers or another pokemon to show their affection for who ever it is." Zelda and WFT nodded in understanding and they smiled knowingly. Peach was confused for a minute and thought it over.

"Ohhh. Now I get it!" The flaaffy said with a giggle.

"It means he loooooooooves you!" Pichu said as she and Nana started laughing. A blush creeped on Samus's face as she looked back at Ike, who blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly. He said something, but was muffled again, but Samus was able to understand what he said.

She smiled. "Yeah, I love you too."

**Done! This was something I thought of, I don't know if totodiles really do that in the games, I just thought it up and thought it was cute. Once again, sorry if it was too short, I actually thought it was fine, but if it was too short to you, sorry. Thanks for reading! See ya!**


	16. Natural Instincts

**Hello everybody! Here is another chapter! Once again, this one might be short. **

Chapter 16: Natural Instincts 

Mario walked out of the stage he was having a brawl against Yoshi. He ended up winning in the end, but no he was kind of bored. He then continued to walk down the hall when he saw Mewtwo walk out of the training room. Mario looked at the cat like pokemon as he walked away. Cat like pokemon. Cat like. Cat. Cat...

"Cat!" Mario said with excitement. Of course, he was a herdier so he was very much like a dog. Which meant he behaves like one sometimes. Growling playfully, Mario sprinted down the hall after the legendary pokemon, barking like crazy. Mewtwo turned around at the sound of the barking and saw the red hatted herdier running toward him.

"What the hell?" He said as Mario continued to run to him, barking. "Mario, stop! Stay away from me!" Mewtwo said, now starting to panic. Mario didn't stop as he got closer and tried to lunge at him playfully. Mewtwo then turned tail and ran down the hallway with a barking Mario chasing after him.

**(Page Break) **

"So, when he tried to kick me off of the stage, I thunderbolted him." Link said, having a conversation with Ike as the two walked outside in the garden.

"Wow, so you ended up winning?" Ike asked the raichu. Link nodded with pride. The two rounded a corner when they heard barking and saw Mewtwo in a tree with Mario at the bottom, barking up at him. They stared at the scene for a moment until they looked at each other and started to laugh. Mewtwo turned to them and glared.

"Don't just stand there and laugh! Help me!" He snapped at the two. He then looked at Link. Link was a raichu. Raichu. A mouse...

"Mouse!" Mewtwo shouted, his cat like instincts kicking in, which was very rare. He then teleported from the tree and appeared in front of the two. They stopped laughing as they looked up at him. "Your mine, mouse." He smirked evilishly at Link and formed a Shadow Ball. Link's eyes widen and his ears dropped and he turned tail and ran, screaming like a little girl. Mewtwo then ran after the raichu, shooting Shadow Balls at him, and Mario ran after Mewtwo, still barking.

Ike stood there and stared after them. He shrugged and walked back to the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

Marth stood there and looked at the three chasing each other across the Smash Mansion's yard. He shook his head and sighed. "Need to find out to turn ourselves back to normal soon. This is starting to get ridiculous." He muttered to himself. Then Roy popped up out of nowhere behind the wartortle.

"Hey Marth! Guess what!" he shouted, which made Marth go into his turtle shell. Roy looked down at him until Marth peeked his head out and looked at the zorua. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Marth came out of his turtle shell and turned to Roy.

"Roy! How many times have I told you to not startle me like that!" He said.

**And there you have it! Once again, I don't think this one turned out that short. Anyway, thanks for reading! See ya!**


	17. Sneaky Little Zorua

**Hey guys! Here is next chapter. This will be the last chapter for today. If it turns out too short, I'm sorry, if it's perfectly fine, then, well... yeah. Enjoy! **

Chapter 17: Sneaky Little Zorua 

Peach, Zelda, Game and Watch, and Kriby (still in Fox's body) were in the kitchen, getting ready to prepare dinner. GW got out a couple of pans and Kirby starting getting to get out the cooking utensils. Peach and Zelda were looking in a cook book at for what they need to make their meal.

"Okay," Zelda said as she looked at the book. "First thing we need is some salt."

"Okay!" Peach said. She then walked up to the spices cupboard, only to see it was way out of her reach. She sighed. She really did miss her old body. Then she would be able to reach the cupboard. Peach then looked around the kitchen and saw a chair. She walked over and grabbed it and pushed it in front of the cupboard. Peach climbed up on it, but she was still too short to reach it. Pouting, she then jumped off and grabbed two pots and placed them on the chair. She jumped on the stacked pots and saw she was still barely out of reach. Peach then hopped off and grabbed a cup and placed it on the stacked pots.

Balancing on one foot, Peach was now able to reach the spice cupboard. She opened and grabbed the salt. Smiling she was about to climb down when she started to lose her balance. She struggled to keep her balance, but then she completely lost it and fell from the stacked items. As she was about to fall, Mario walked in to get something to drink when he saw the flaaffy fall.

As swift as lightening, he ran forward and directly under her and Peach landed on his back instead of the ground. Blinking her eyes open, Peach saw the herdier under her who had caught her and smiled. She got off his back. "Thank you Mario!" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mario blushed and smiled. Forgetting about his thirst completely, he walked out of the kitchen. Once he was outside, a purplish light glowed around him and he shrank until he was not in the form of a herdier anymore, but of a zorua.

When the purple light went away, Roy stood there outside the kitchen. He had a huge goofy smile on his face and he was still blushing.

"Aw yeah!" he said to himself. "Being a zorua is awesome!" And with that, he started prancing down the hall, love-struck.

**Oh Roy! You sneaky little zorua! Yeah, it wasn't Mario who saved Peach from falling, it was Roy using his illusion abilities and was disguised as Mario. Anyway, thank you for reading. See ya!**


	18. The Blackout

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of this fic! Enjoy! **

Chapter 18: The Blackout

It was a stormy night at the Smash Mansion. The rain was coming down hard on the roof of the mansion, causing a pattering noise. The smashers were sitting in the living room, watching a movie with the lights off. Everyone had their attention on the movie, which was a scary one(their watching the movie 'Mama'), and paid no attention to the storm raging outside, which was getting pretty severe.

The only one who was worried about the storm, was Luigi. The green hatted larvitar kepted casting worried glances out the window. Now, he wasn't the only one showing fear. Luigi was only one showing fear of the storm, but the others were showing fear of the movie. Peach was hugging Mario while said herdier looked discomforted, the same thing with Link and Zelda, only the other way around. Meaning Link was hugging Zelda while said espeon looked discomforted. Lucas was covering his eyes and Ness was constantly jumping with fright. Marth was huddled in his turtle shell and Ike was hugging a pillow. What the rest were doing, is up to your imagination.

Once the movie was over, everyone sat in a uncomfortable silence. Mario was the first one to speak.

"Well, that was... ineresting." He said.

"I don't think i'm gonna sleep tonight." Link muttered.

"It wasn't that bad." Samus said, who was the only one wasn't that bothered by the movie. Mario then walked over and turned on the lights.

"Well guys, it was just a movie. It's over now so we can forget about how disturbing and scary it was." He said. Every then fell in another uncomfortable silence. Luigi then directed his attention to the window where the storm still raged on. Feeling concerned, he turned to the others.

"G-Guys." He said. Everyoje turned their attention to the larvitar. "Don't you think the storm is getting kinda severe?" Luigi asked. Mario then peered out the window.

"You're right Luigi." Mario said to his brother. "It does look like it's getting pretty bad." As he finished his sentence, lightning flashed and a loud clap of thunder sounded, making some of them jump.

"Ah, it's just a little rain." Ike said. "It's nothing to worry about." As he said that, another flash of lightning came and then then lights went out, causing everything to go pitch black. When then happened, some of the smashers started to scream and freak out. Peach was screaming, Pit was running around until he ran into a wall, Lucas bear hugged the nearest person, which was Toony, and everyone was just flipping out.

Link ran and hugged Mario. "It's Mama! She's coming to get us!" He shouted. Mario pushed the raichu off of him.

"Mama is not coming to get us. She doesn't exist." He said. Mario then tried to feel around for some kind of light source, but couldn't find one. Then, Ness activated the flames on his head and back and light up the room. Every calmed down a little, but were still a little scared.

"Alright." Mario said. "We're going to need to stay in this room until the storm passes and we get the lights back. Since Ness is our only light source at the minute." Everyone nodded in agreement and they huddled around the quilava. Ganondorf crossed his arms and grumbled in annoyance.

"This sucks." He mumbled to Bowser. "We're stuck in this room because the electricity's out. I'm missing my soap opera!"

"Don't we have a generator in the basement?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah, but it needs something that contains electricy to run on the little treadmills to work." Ganondorf and Bowser then looked at each other and they smiled evily.

The others were still sitting around Ness and they didn't realize Bowser and Ganondorf had snuck away. They all sat in silence until Mario spoke.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" He asked.

"Oh! Why don't we play truth or dare?" Roy asked.

"No, that's much of a game to play when the electricity is out." Mario said. Roy lowered his ears in disappointment.

"Wow, blackouts are boring." Ness muttered. Everyone stayed in another silence until Fox looked around and realized someone was missing.

"Hey guys, Pikachu's gone!" He said to the others. Everyone looked around and realized that the pokemon was missing.

"Pichu's gone as well." Wii Fit Trainer stated.

"Link's not here either." Zelda said, sounding a little scared.

"Pit's gone too!" Roy said.

"All the young smashers are gone except Ness and Villager." Marth said, concerned.

Mario looked around and his eyes widen. "Peach is gone also." Everyone was now freaking out about the disappearence of their friends.

"Where could they have gone?" Zelda asked.

Fox's eyes widen. "Mama took them!" At the sound of those words, every one screamed and started freaking out again. Mario then tried to calm them down.

"Guys, Mama did not take them!" He said. "I'm not sure where they are, but i'm sure their still in the mansion and their fine." Then, all of a sudden, they lights turned back on. Everyone cheered when this happened. Then, Ganondorf and Bowser entered the room, smiling with triumph.

"Where were you guys?" Mario asked the two villains.

"We were in the basement, activating the generator down there." Bowser said.

"Uh huh. Well, did you happen to see Link or Peach or anyone thay just so happens to be an electric type?" Mario asked.

Bowser and Ganondorf snickered. "No we haven't." Ganondorf said. "But I'm sure they'll turn up soon." And with that, the koopa and the emboar walked away, still snickering. Mario looked after them questioningly, then just shrugged. _Their right. _He said to himself. _They'll turn up soon._ And then he walked away to go find something to do.

But, in the basement, Link, Peach, Pit, Pikachu, Pichu, Lucas, Toony, Popo, and Nana were running on little treadmills that were attached to the generator. They had cord attached to them thay transmitted their electricity to the generator. They ran in silence for a moment, looking quite tired already, until Link spoke.

"This *pant* is *wheeze* _torture__!__" _

**And there you have it! I feele sorry for those smashers, have to run their hearts out to power a generator. Any way, thanks for reading! See ya!**


	19. Visit to the Vet pt 1

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Read and enjoy! **

Chapter 19: Visit to the Vet pt. 1

"LINK!" Ike's angry shout sounded through out the mansion. Mario was sitting on the couch in the living room when Link shot out of the kitchen and into the living room with a huge cookie in his mouth. Then Ike ran out of the kitchen as well and ran after the raichu. "Gimme the cookie!" The totodile shouted. Mario looked at the two run away and shook his head and sighed.

"Idiots." The muttered and changed the channel on the tv.

Link rounded a corner and continued to run with Ike still chasing behind.

"Give me the damn cookie Link!" He shouted. Link looked behind him to see how close Ike was to him, only to run right into an open closet. He hit the wall and everything fell right ontop of him.

"Ow." Link muttered. He emgered from the items with a bucket on his head and a rope wrapped around his body. As he was about to pull everything off him, Ike pokee his head in and glared at him.

"I saw the cookie first!" He growled. Taking action, Link shot out of the closet, running over Ike in the process, and took off down the hall. Groaning, Ike got up and ran after the raichu again. But, it wasen't hard to catch up to him, since Link had the bucket on his head that blocked his vision, and the ropes around his body tangled in his legs and slowed hm down.

Ike ran until he was about a foot away from Link then he used the move Agua Jet and rammed into Link. Link flew across the hall and hit the wall, dropping the cookie in the process. Ike then ran up to get the cookie, but before he could even touch it, Link came back and ran into Ike with Volt Tackle.

"Ha ha!" Link said triumphantly. But, before he could get the cookie, Ike Water Gunned him away. From different sides of hall, they glared daggers at each other and then they both shot forward and ran for the cookie in the middle. When they got close enough, both pounced for the treat, only to crash right into each other, causing their faces and mouths to come in contact with each other.

The two fell to the ground with Ike on top of Link, their mouths still touching. When they opened their eyes, they realized the position they were in, and their lips still in contact. Eyes widening, they screamed and jumped away from each other, spitting and whipping their mouths.

"Ugh! My mouth was on _Link's _!" Ike said before spitting. "Who knows where he licks himself!"

"Who knows when last time Ike brushed his teeth!" Link shouted as well, randomly taking out mouthwash and rinsed his mouth. As the two were still spitting and freaking out about what happened, Pit came walking down the hallway and spotted the cookie on the ground.

"Hey, a cookie!" The shiny emolga then picked it up, took a bite out of it, and walked away, still eating away at the cookie. Link and Ike stared after Pit in disbelief.

"Oh way to got ya oversized rat!" Ike snapped at Link. "Because of you, Pit took my cookie!"

Link narrowed his blue eyes at the totodile. "You have no right to blame me! I got the cookie first! It was your fault for wanting to take it from me!"

Ike growled he jumped on Link, causing the two to start fighting. Mario walked into the hallway and immediately spotted the two. He ran over and pulled them apart.

"Okay you two, break it up!" He said. The totodile and the raichu glared at each other and turned their backs away from one another. "Should I bother asking who got the cookie?" Mario asked.

"Pit did." Ike and Link grmbled in unison.

"Well, I hope you guys learned your lesson on fighting." Mario said. "Especially if it's over stupid things." Ike and Link just only muttered under their breathes.

Then, the mansion's loud speakers activated and turned on and the sound of Pikachu's voice sounded from the speakers.

"Could all the smashers that turned into pokemon come to the living room. I have something important to tell you." He said, then rhe speakers were turned off. Mario, Link, and Ike looked at each other questioningly and they started walking to the living room.

**(Page Break) **

Once all the smashers that were pokemon were gathered in the living room, Pikachu came up and faced the crowd, who turned their attention to him. Pikachu cleared his throat then spoke.

"Everyone." He said. "Master Hand called from his vacation and asked how evrything was doing and I told him about the spell incident." Everyone nodded. Pikachu then continued. "And, you guys are not gonna like both the things I'm about to tell you. You see, Master Hand did the research and he not matter what, he can't find nor create a reverse spell. Even his great level of magic can't reverse it. So you all are seriously stuck as pokemon forever."

Everyone gasped and groaned at the bad news. "So, we're just gonna stay as pokemon?" Ness asked. Pikachu nodded. A depressed atmosphere spread through the room as all the smashers lowered their heads in defeat.

"What's the other news?" Zelda asked.

"Oh yeah." Pikachu said. "Uh, well, since you guys are now perminately pokemon and pokemon are basically just like animals, he made an appoitment to take you guys to the Pokemon Center in town." Whe he finished, everyone gave Pikachu confused looks, for they didn't know what a Pokemon Center is. "A Pokemon Center is a vet for pokemon. He wants you guys to get your vaccinations."

Horrified expressions appeared on most of the smashers (the same smashers that didn't want to take baths) faces.

"We have to go to the _vet _?!" Roy shouted. "That's worse then taking a bath!"

"Master Hand wants you guys to get your shots so you don't catch any diseases and parasites." Pikachu explained. "I mean, me, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Pichu, and Mewtwo had to get ours when we first arrived here. He's just worried about all your health."

Mario then got up and faced the smashers. "Guys, we're gonna have to go. Master Hand already made the appoitment." He said. "And if you guys even try to run away and hide, we will find you like last time!" No one argued. Theu knew he was right, they would find them, no matter what they did. They all sighed in defeat.

Smiling with satisfaction, Mario turned to Pikachu. "So when's our appoitment?" He asked.

"In ten minutes." Pikachu answered. "So we should get ready." All the smashers started conversing about their Pokemon Center appoitment. Some looked nervous about it and others looked scared. Mario looked at his friends with sympathy. _They're just scared about doing this._ He said to himself. _I mean, this is new to them. I'm a little scared too, but we have to. I'm sure it won't be that bad. _Then a small frown came on his face. _But yet, I have this strange feeling in my gut that something horrifying will happen. _

**And end chapter 19. Hm, will Mario's prediction be true? Only time will tell. Thank you for reading! See ya!**


	20. Visit to the Vet pt 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 20: Visit to the Vet 

Mario stared out the bus window. All the smashers were in the bus on their way to the Pokémon Center for their vaccinations. The bus was pretty quiet except for a couple of the smashers talking. Most of them were quiet because they were scared to be going to a vet. Mario continued to look out the window of the bus. _Everything will be fine. _He said to himself. _We're just gonna get our shots and then we'll be fine. But, I still can't shake this feeling that something will go wrong. _Mario shook the thought away. He can't start thinking negative thoughts. It won't help with this case and it will just make him scared. And if Mario was scared, then everyone else will be too.

"Hey Mario." Mario turned his head from the window and saw Link on top of the seat, looking down at him. His blue eyes were filled with fright. "Do you think this whole Pokémon Center vet thing will be alright?" Link asked.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Mario reassured the raichu.

"Okay, it's just, have this feeling that something that we definitely don't want will happen." Link said.

Mario was surprised. _He has that feeling too? _Mario shook his head and smiled. "You don't have to worry Link, like I said, everything will be fine." He said. Link nodded, still looking a little concerned, and went back to his own seat. Mario then turned back to the window. _Yeah, everything will be fine. _

**(Page Break) **

The bus pulled into a parking lot and then came to stop. Mario peered out the window to see the Pokémon Center. As everyone got out of their seats, Pikachu hopped out of his and faced the smashers.

"Okay guys." He said to everyone. "Me and Fox will drop all of you guys off inside then we'll head back to the mansion. We'll be back to pick you all up within a few hours."

"Wait." Samus said. "Why are you and Fox going back to the mansion and why will we be here for a few hours? Isn't getting shots just take a few minutes?"

"Yes, well," Pikachu said, a little nervous. "you see, this appointment has something more to it that'll take a few hours." Everyone gave him questioning looks. Mario tilted his head in confusion. _There's something he's not telling us. _Fox (still in Kirby's body) hopped out of his seat.

"We should get them inside now." He said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded.

"Alright guys, let's go." Pikachu then lead them all out of the bus. The smashers followed in silence, still a little scared about this. Mario walked off the bus and looked up at the building in front of them. He took a deep breath and let it out. _Here goes nothing. _

**(Page Break) **

Once Pikachu and Fox got them in, they soon left. Nurse Joy and her Chansey and Audino took the smashers to a large room with kennels that pokemon were kept in. She said that they would wait in those kennels while she gave them their shots one by one. Nurse Joy then left the room to work on some paper work. The smashers stayed in an uncomfortable silence.

"Guys." Pit finally said. Everyone turned their attention to the shiny emolga. "I'm scared." He said.

"I'm too sure about this myself." Marth admitted.

"You guys don't have to worry." Mario said to them. "We're just getting shots. It's not gonna be that bad."

"I don't know." Zelda said uncertainly. "Pikachu said that there's something more to this appointment. I'm starting to think we're getting something else other than just shots."

"Yeah, I'm wondering that myself." Ike said. Mario sighed, but before he could say anything else, Nurse Joy walked in then room.

"Okay," She said in a sweet voice. "now it's time for your vaccinations." She then opened up Link's kennel. Link cowered away from her in fright, but Mario turned to him.

"You'll be okay." He said. Link looked at him and nodded. Gulping, he let Nurse Joy pick him up and carry him away. A silence passed through the room again.

"Well, I'm just glad I'm not goin' first." Toony said, breaking the silence. About ten minutes has passed when Nurse Joy entered the room again with a shivering Link. She opened his kennel and placed the raichu in it and then took Marth next. Mario turned to him.

"How did it go?" He asked. Link turned to look at him with a horrified expression.

"I thought it was gonna go fine." He answered. "She weighed me and took my temperature."

"Then why do you look so-"

"Because when she took my temperature, she shoved the thermometer up my ass!" Link shouted, cowering in a feeble position. "I, I feel so violated. I feel like I've been raped." He whispered.

"Well, they do that with animals, I guess it's no different with pokemon." Zelda said.

"So that means we're gonna get a thermometer stuck up our asses?!" Roy shouted with horror. "Someone get me outta here!"

"That's not it!" Link said. "I thought the shots wouldn't be that bad. But, they... they..."

"They, what?" Ike asked.

"The shots go in your but too." Link said, starting to sob. "I wanna go home."

Mario sighed. _I can understand the thermometer, but really, this isn't all that bad. _He said to himself. _Well, like I realized before, this is new to us. So yeah, they're gonna overreact. _Then, Nurse Joy entered the room again and placed Marth, who looked horrified too, back in his kennel. She then opened Mario's and picked him up. _Here goes nothing. _He said to himself as she carried him away.

**(Page Break) **

Other than the thermometer, everything was fine. Yeah, Mario was shaken by the thermometer, it felt very terrible and violating. But the rest, he took well. After Nurse Joy had put him back, she did the rest of the smashers (who were horrified by the thermometer also) and now they were all waiting in their kennels so Nurse Joy can finish the paper work. But some of the smashers were a little confused.

"I don't get it." Zelda whispered. "We're all done. We all got our shots, but it's only been an hour, and Pikachu said we'll be here for a few hours because there's more. What else is there that we're getting?"

"I'm not sure." Mario said. "I would like to know so that I'll be prepared for whatever it is."

"What I don't get is when Pikachu said that there was more, he looked nervous, as if it wasn't pleasant." Samus said.

"Well if it's worse than the thermometer, then I don't want it at all!" Link said. "Nor do I wanna know what it is!"

"We'll find out." Mario said. The, Audino entered the room to grab a couple of leashes, but before she could leave, Mario called her over. "Hey! Audino!"

Audino turned to him and walked over to his cage. "Yes, do you need something?" She asked.

"Yes, you see, we don't know what else we're supposed to be getting for our appointment. So, do you mind telling us." Mario asked.

Audino opened her mouth and was about to speak when Nurse Joy entered the room. "Audino, please hurry with the leashes so I can finish with this trainer's pokemon. I need to get started with neutering the pokemon sent from Smash Mansion."

Audino nodded and handed Nurse Joy the leashes. But, everyone heard the last sentence that Nurse Joy said. All their souls departed from their bodies at what they heard. _I need to get started with the neutering the pokemon sent from Smash Mansion. _Everyone stayed in a deathly silence as Nurse Joy walked out of the room. Before Audino could leave, Mario spoke to her.

"We're getting _neutered_?!" He asked, well, shouted, with horror.

Audino nodded. "Yes. Master Hand called us and made an appointment to get you shots and signed you guys up for the neuter plan."

"Ha! Sucks to be you guys!" Samus said.

"Yeah, lucky for us, we're girls." Peach said as she, Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, and Samus looked relieved.

"But, the neuter plan involves spaying too." Audino told them. Now, their souls departed. "But, that's only for the adults. The kids aren't getting it because their too young. So, we're sending them home in a couple minutes."

"Ahahahahahaha!" Toony laughed, pointing at the adults.

"We're home free!" Ness shouted.

"I hope I helped cleared things up for you." Audino said then left the room. The smashers stayed quiet again.

"Mario!" Link cried. "I don't wanna get neutered! I'm still too young! There's so many things I still wanted to do! I don't want the energy of my youth to leave me!" He then started to sob.

"And I thought the thermometer was as worse as it can get. But this!" Ike shouted then shivered. Then, everyone else started freaking out. Mario let out a deep breath and walked over the back of his kennel and laid down. _I guess that feeling I got was right. Something horrifying is gonna happen. _He then put on a determined expression. _We gotta get out of here! _

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Oh noes! The smashers are gonna get neutered! As if the thermometer wasn't worse enough! How will they get out of this, and, why does Master Hand want them neutered? Hmm. Those things, you'll find out next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading! See ya!**


	21. Visit to the Vet pt 3

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for this story! Last chapter may have surprised you about the situation that the smashers are currently in, but, this chapter will clear things up for you. Now, this will be the last chapter to this entire story, but don't worry! There will be a sequel! It just may come a little later because of school and I have to finish "School Starts With Headaches". Now, all that aside, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 21: Visit to the Vet pt. 3 

Mario lay at the back of his kennel, his head resting on his paws. He can't believe it! He just couldn't believe it! They all were getting neutered and spayed! He understands that since Master Hand couldn't find nor create a reverse spell to turn them, thus leaving them as pokemon forever, but why would he do this?! Mario could listen to the terrified voices of the other smashers in the other kennels. They were just as horrified as he is. Though, the kids were able to go home because they were too young for this. Mario then put on a determined face. _We have to get out of here! _

He waited a while and soon Nurse Joy came in and took the young smashers to send them home. Once she left, Mario got up and walked to the front of his kennel and looked around the room until he spotted Ike. The totodile was curled up in his kennel, probably hopelessly mopping about the situation.

"Hey! Ike!" Mario called out to his friend. Ike turned around at the sound of this name and looked at Mario.

"Yeah?" He called back at the herdier.

"We have to get outta here before Nurse Joy comes to start neutering us. Do you think you can try to bite at the lock of the kennels?" Mario said.

Ike looked at the lock and nodded. "I can try." And with that, he poked his teeth through the bars of the kennel, bit down on the lock, and started to chew. He kept it up until the lock finally broke and fell off. Ike kicked to door open and jumped out of his kennel.

Mario smiled. "Way to go Ike! Now come do mine!" Ike climbed up the bars of the kennel doors until he was at Mario's and chewed at the lock until it broke. Ike jumped down and Mario pushed his door open and jumped out as well.

"Me! Me! Please get me next!" Link called desperately from his kennel. Ike climbed up the bars again and did the same thing until the lock broke and Link jumped out. "Free! I'm free!"

"Shut up!" Mario snapped, slapping his paw over the raichu's mouth. "We can't get caught so we'll have to be quiet." Link nodded in understanding. Mario then took his paw off his mouth. "Good, now let's get the others." But, before they could move to anyone else's kennel, a voice sounded from outside the room.

"Hold on Chansey! I heard a noise from the kennel room. I'm just going to check to see what it was." Then the sound of footsteps were heard and were coming to the room.

"Shit!" Mario said and started to look around for a place to hide.

"Whaddawedo? Whaddawedo? Whaddawedo?" Link said, freaking out.

Mario then spotted a little metal door on the wall. "In there!" He said pointing. The three ran to the metal door and Mario stood on his hind legs, opened it, and then jumped in, followed by Link and Ike. But once they were in, they realized that behind the door was a vent slanting downward. They jumped into a garbage shoot. Screaming, the three slid down the shoot at a very fast speed. Well, Mario and Ike were screaming. Link was rather enjoying the slide.

Once Mario started to see the end, he put his paws on both sides of the vent to slow him down. Once he got to the very end of the vent, he stopped. Ike then came sliding up and bumped into his back. Both looked down to see a huge dumpster bellow them that they would've fell in. Both sighed in relief.

"OOOOOOOOOOOH YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The sound of Link's voice was heard when the raichu slid down and rammed straight into the two of them, thus, causing them to fall out of the vent and into the dumpster. Scrambling his way up, Mario poked his head out of the dumpster and spit out a can. Ike and Link showed up as well. "That was awesome! Who's up for round two!" Link asked excitedly. Mario and Ike glared at him and his smile went away.

"Okay, now that we're out of there. We gotta think of a plan to get the others out of there before they get neutered and spayed." Mario said.

"Well, if we try to get back in, won't Nurse Joy or her two pokemon spot us and put us back in our kennels, putting us back at square one?" Ike asked.

Mario thought for a moment and realzed that he had a point. "Your right. But, we could just sneak back in."

Ike nodded. "That could work."

"You guys can do that without me." Link said. "I don't wanna go back in there and risk it!"

"They're your friends too Link! You gotta do your part." Mario said. But before Link could argue back, a trash truck drove up and grabbed the dumpster. The three sat there as they started to get lifted into the air. Ike and Link had worried looks while Mario just had an annoyed expression. The dumpster then tilted and they started to slid into the truck.

"Uh, Mario-" Link said.

"I know what's happening." Mario grumbled.

**(Page Break) **

The three pokemon staggered while they walked at the side of the road. After the trash truck dumped them off at the dump, Mario, Link, and Ike tried to find their way out of the dump, only to get chased by a guard dog. Once they found the entrance, they quickly left. Though, they don't know where they are and how to get back to the Pokemon Center to help their friends, they were just walking cluelessly around on the side of the road, hoping they were heading the right way. But, after about two hours with no Pokémon Center in sight, they are starting to realize they're going the wrong way.

"Okay!" Ike shouted with annoyance. "We've been walking for what seems like forever and that stupid Pokémon Center isn't anywhere! In fact, I see nothing around us! Just trees! We're lost!"

"As much as don't want to think we are, I'm gonna have to agree with you." Mario said with defeat.

"Well how will we get back to help our friends?" Link asked.

Mario sighed. "I don't know. I don't even know if we could get home."

"Hey, isn't that the Smash Mansion?" Ike asked, looking at something on a hill a little ahead of them. Mario and Link turned to see that the totodile was right. They could see the roof of the Smash Mansion.

"It is!" Mario smiled. "We could just ask Pikachu to give us a ride on the bus!" The three then started to run toward the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

"Yes Master Hand, they are still at the Pokémon Center." Pikachu said. He waited a couple seconds and spoke again. "No, she hasn't called me to get them yet. I guess they're not done with neutering and spaying them." Another pause. "I know, they should be done by now. Maybe something happened?" Pikachu's phone conversation was interrupted when he picked up the scent of garbage and pokemon. He turned his attention to the Smash Mansion's front door. The smell was getting strong. "Hold on Master Hand, I think I'm gonna have to deal with a couple of wild pokemon by the door. I'll be back."

Putting the phone down, Pikachu slowly walked up to the door and stopped in front of Rush's dog door, where the smell was the strongest. Getting into battle position, Pikachu narrowed his eyes and looked intently at the dog door, sparks flying from his cheeks. Then, a head popped through the door and Pikachu let out a thunderbolt. "PIKACHUUUUU!"

"AKFJKNKASJHEIRHTISDNGKA!" The pokemon shouted in pain and fell to the ground. Pikachu looked down at it and saw that it was a totodile. But, this totodile was wearing a cape and had blue spikey hair...

"IKE?!" Pikachu yelled in realization and surprise. Ike didn't respond, he just twitched and lie still. Then another head poked through the dog door and revealed to be Mario. Mario walked in and was followed by Link. Once the two were inside, they looked down at Ike and then looked up at Pikachu.

Pikachu was very surprised. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked. "And why are you all covered in trash?"

"We wanted to escape from that horrible place that you call a Pokémon Center!" Link said.

"It's a long story." Mario muttered. "But, we need you to give us a ride back to the Pokémon Center so we can rescue everyone else."

"Rescue? Why would they need to be rescued?" Pikachu asked. "Did something go wrong."

"Not necessarily, but we were gonna break them free so they don't get spayed and neutered."

Pikachu took in all this information until realization came to him. "So that's why Nurse Joy hasn't called me back. She's probably busy looking for you guys."

The two looked confused. "What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Master Hand called me and asked if you guys got your appointments done, but Nurse Joy hasn't called me to tell me you guys were done and with you all not there, that's why." Pikachu said.

"Wait, Master Hand called?" Mario said. Pikachu nodded. "Is he still on the phone?" Pikachu nodded. "Can I speak to him?" Pikachu then nodded and went to get the phone. _I need to get to the bottom of this. _Mario said to himself as Pikachu came back and handed him the phone. Mario took the phone and spoke in it. "Master Hand?"

"Mario?" Master Hand responded, surprised. "Why are you back at the mansion? Shouldn't you be getting neutered?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Mario said. "I know why you appointed us to get out shots, but why did you sign us up for the neuter plan?! You know very well that that is one of the last things we want!"

"Well, you see," Master Hand responded. "since you guys are going to be pokemon forever, I needed to make sure every problem that would happen in the future will be solved. So I appointed you all to get your shots so you don't catch diseased and parasites. And the neutering and spaying is very well necessary. Because, honestly, pokemon are very much like animals and animals mate, a lot. With you guys as pokemon, you will soon pick up pokemon and animal traits, including mating. So I took that precaution and decided to get you all spayed and neutered before you took on that trait. I mean, the last thing the mansion needs is a bunch of baby pokemon running all over the place, I mean, I already have to deal with you guys already, but all of you and your offspring as pokemon? I wouldn't be able to take it! And it's not like you would let me sell your offspring. So, went to go and get that taken care of!"

Mario stayed silent and thought it over. _I guess he has a point. I would probably do the same thing. And I guess he made a good decision to do it now. I have been getting some desires when ever I look at Peach. _

"Well, thanks for clearing it up, but I still disagree with you." Mario said. "We're going back to the Pokémon Center to get the others. We are not getting neutered and spayed and that's final! So you probably would want to start getting used to baby pokemon right now. Now good day!"

"What're you-" Before Master Hand could finish his sentence, Mario hung up. He then turned to Link and Pikachu, looked at him with surprise.

"Wow, you actually told him off." Link said with amazement. "I've never seen anyone tell Master Hand off before."

Ike then got up from the ground and looked at them. "What I miss?" He asked.

"I found out the reason why Master Hand wants to get us neutered and spayed, but I told him off." Mario said proudly. "Now, let's go get our friends!"

**(Page Break) **

The bus pulled into the Pokémon Center parking lot. The doors opened and Mario, Link, and Ike jumped out. "Okay, we're gonna sneak in and break the others out. It may take a while. So just wait here with the bus." Mario said to Pikachu and Fox (who was driving the bus). The two nodded and Mario and the other two ran toward the Pokémon Center. Once they were out of sight, Fox turned to Pikachu.

"Ya know, we could've just went in and told Nurse Joy to cancel the appointment." He said to the pokemon.

Pikachu took in what he said. "Aw crap."

Mario, Link, and Ike snuck around the building until they found an air vent opening. "In here!" Mario said. Link then used the move Iron Tail and broke open the vent and the three crawled in. They crawled around in the vents for about ten minute until they came to an opening that lead into the room with the kennels.

"That's it!" Mario said. Link Iron Tailed the vent opening again and they jumped down into the room. They looked around, but surprised looks came on their faces when they saw that all the kennels were empty. "Where are they?" Mario asked.

"Are we in the wrong room?" Link asked.

"No, there's only one kennel room." Ike said. Mario then smelled the air. He could smell their scents, but they were pretty stale.

"Where ever they are, they haven't been in this room in a while. Probably, about a couple of hours." Mario said. Then realization came to him and his eyes widen. "We're too late!" He shouted.

"What do you mean, too late?" Ike asked.

"We took too long. They already got spayed and neutered." When Mario said this, Link and Ike's eyes widen as well. They then hung their heads in shame. Mario smelled the air again and picked up their scents. He then realized it actually lead somewhere. Mario followed the scents until he came to a door that lead into another room. He looked up at the door and on it, there was a sign that said. _Pokémon Waiting Room. All pokemon that got neutered and spayed are to wait in this room until their trainers come. _Mario smelled around the door and picked up the other smashers' scent, much stronger this time.

Link and Ike walked up to him. "They're behind this door." Mario said. He then stood on his hind legs and grabbed the doorknob in his mouth. Twisting it, the door opened and Mario, Link, and Ike walked in to see all of the smashers waiting in there, but they were all, different. Some of them were lying around lazily, some of them were even asleep. But some of them were acting kind of jumpy. The three walked in fully until Snake, who was asleep, lifted his head slowly and saw them.

"Hey guys. Mario, Link, and Ike are back." He mumbled before falling asleep again. The rest turn to them and greeted them. Mario, Link, and Ike walked farther into the room. Peach then walked up to Mario calmly. Wait. Calmly? She didn't run and hug him like she would normally do.

"It's good that you're back, Mario." The flaaffy said calmly as well. "But, I'm afraid that you all are too late."

Mario looked at her in despair. Peach was all calm now. What happened to the hyperactive princess he knew and loved? "So you got spayed, Peach?" He asked. Peach nodded her head.

"Sadly, yes." She said. Mario looked around the room. They _all _were acting differently. Like said before, most of them were sleeping, especially Roy, Pit, and Wii Fit Trainer. Some of them were pretty jumpy. Marth was sitting in front of a tv that was in the room, Mario guessed it was for pokemon to watch while waiting.

"Hey Marth!" Ike shouted over the watortle.

"I didn't do it!" Marth shouted and went into his turtle shell. Ike looked after him with confusion. Peach then walked over Zelda, who was asleep.

"Zelda, Mario, Link, and Ike are back." She said and lightly shook her. Once she made contact with Zelda's fur, Zelda's eyes flew open.

"THE ANSWER'S FOURTY-TWO!" The espeon shouted.

Peach turned to Mario and the other two, who looked at Zelda with surprise because of her sudden outburst. "Her and Marth have been kind of jumpy and nervous ever since their operations." She told them.

"That explains." Link said.

Samus then soon realized that the three were there. The snivy smiled sweetly and approached them. "It's good to see you guys back. Even though you didn't make it on time." She said with kindness. "But, it's not really that bad being spayed, though. I never felt so, calm." Mario, Link, and Ike stared at her with horror. Normally, Samus would've beaten the shit out of them for being late.

"Who are you and what have you done with Samus!" Link shouted.

Samus only shrugged. "Spaying changes pokemon."

Mario couldn't believe it. _All our friends. They're different. They aren't like the smashers like they were before. This, this can't be happening! _Mario's thoughts were interrupted when Nurse Joy entered the room and spotted him, Link, and Ike.

"Oh there you three are!" She said. "You three need to get spayed." Before any of them could run away, Chansey and Audino grabbed Link and Ike while Nurse Joy scooped up Mario and started to walk out of the room. They stuggled in their grasps, but it was to no avail.

"No!" Mario shouted in despair. "This can't be happening! NOOOOO!"

**(Page Break)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHl! Mario screamed and sat straight up in his bed. He looked around. He was in his room in the Smash Mansion. He turned and saw Luigi and Yoshi sleeping in their beds. He then realized his butt didn't hurt from the shots. _Did it ever happen? _Luigi then stirred and he sat up and faced his older brother.

"Mario? Are you okay?" The larvitar asked.

Mario turned to him. "W-What happened? I-I thought w-we were at the Pokémon Center, and you got neutered and I was about to-"

"That never happened." Luigi said, confused. "You must've had a bad dream." He then lay back down and went to sleep again. Mario took in what his brother said. _It never happened? It was all a dream? _He then smiled. _It was all a dream! I'm not neutered! No one is! Oh thank god! _Mario then curled back up in his bed. _And since it never happened, Master Hand still doesn't know we're pokemon and will not make the appointment. And, there is still a possibility that he can change us back to normal! _Mario then let out a calm breath. He's going to sleep good for the rest of the night.

**And end chapter 21 which also ends the entire story. Yep, the whole Pokémon Center thing was just Mario's dream. It never happened. Well, this is the end. Like I said, there will be a sequel later on! So don't worry. But, I do have a problem though. My Kindle Fire is acting up and won't let me type for some reason so I had to do all of this from my parents computer. This might be a problem with updating for me since I'm not supposed to even be on my parent's computer. So, this might be a problem with updating and if I'm not updating a lot, now you know why. That's just a little heads up.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this story! Warriorcatgirl375. out!**


	22. Where's Sheik?

**Hey guys! Warriorcatgirl375 here. Now, I know I said the last chapter was, well, that last chapter. But, I just remembered a character that I wanted to add in this story, and by looking at the name of the chapter, I'm sure you can guess who it is. I intended to have a scene for Sheik in the second chapter, but I have terrible, and I mean ****_terrible _****memory and I forgot all about her and didn't realize it until now. And yes, I make Sheik her own character in my stories, and a female as well. Now that I got all that out of the way, read away! Enjoy! **

Chapter 22: Where's Sheik? 

The bright red light spread through out the entire Smash Mansion and soon started to fade until it was completely gone. Sheik stood in the bathroom and looked around, her dark red eyes glancing around. _What was that? _She asked herself. She then shrugged. _Probably nothing. _She then reached to flush the toilet until she realized, the toilet was her height. Confused, she stood on her toes to and pressed down on the flusher. But, after she presses it, she realized that her hand, didn't look the same. Sheik looked at her hand, though it was still rapped in bandages, it wasn't a hand anymore. Instead, it was a black paw. Unsettled, she looked at the rest of her arm, which was shorter and covered in blue fur. She whipped her head around and looked at her other arm, which looked exactly like her other one. Shorter with blue fur and a black paw.

Now freaking out, Sheik rushed over to the sink, which kind of towered over her. She jumped up on the sink counter and once she had a grip on it, she looked in the mirror. What she saw made her heart stop. Staring back at her was a dewott wearing a cowl covering her mouth and little pit of her nose, which she could see the top of the little pick, otter like nose, and white whiskers poked out of it as well. She was still wearing the bandages rapped around the top of her head and long, blue fur poked out of it and fell over her eyes, much like her normal hair-style. The dewott also had dark red eyes, which widen in horror.

Sheik felt herself die inside. "OH MY GODDESSES! WHAT IN THE NAME OF FARORE HAPPENED TO ME?!" She shrieked. _How did I turn into a pokemon? How did I turn into a pokemon? Wha? What's happened?! _Sheik then turned toward to bathroom door. She needed answers. She ran up to the door awkwardly with her short dewott legs and reached up to the doorknob. But, she wasn't tall enough to reach it. Growing frustrated, Sheik started to jump to reach it until her paw finally made contact with it. But, with her no longer having thumbs, she couldn't turn it nor actually grip it in the first place. She landed back on her feet and looked up at the door with irritation. _Great! Just great! Now how do I get out of here? _

Then, the sound of paws were heard on the other side and were rushing to the door. Before Sheik could react, the door slammed open and smashed her between it and the wall. Mario then ran into the bathroom and put his front, herdier paws on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes widen as he saw his reflection.

"What the hell happened to me?!" He shouted. "I'm a herdier! A pokemon! How did this happen?!"

"MARIOOOOOOOO! Help me! I somehow turned into a pokemon!" Mario's ears perked at the sound of the voice.

"Link?" Mario called his friend's name and ran out of the bathroom. When he did, the door slowly creaked back and shut in the doorway, revealing Sheik stuck against it. She slowly pealed off of the door and fell face-first on the ground. Groaning, she got to her paws. Then, she perked her black dewott ears at the sound of familiar voices on the other side of the door. _Mario! Link! _Sheik pressed her ear against the door and listened.

"LINK?! Is that you?!" She heard Mario say.

"MARIO?! Is _that _you?!" Link's voice came.

"How did you turn into a raichu?" _Raichu? _

"How did you turn into a herdier?" _Herdier? _

"How did any of this even happen?!"

"I don't know? I was sitting in the kitchen, drinking Lon Lon milk until this bright light showed up and next thing I know, my hands were paws!" Then, Sheik heard the sound of an angry shout, a terrified squeal, and a loud crash from upstairs. All was quiet on the other side of the door until the sound of paws running toward the stairs was heard and followed by another sound of running paws, but they were stumbling. "Don't run too fast Mario! My legs are too short!" Link shouted after his friend.

Sheik then realized that she was still trapped in the bathroom. Banging on the door, she started to shout. "Wait! Mario! Link! It's me Sheik! Help me, I'm stuck in the bathroom!" On the other side, as Link approached the stairs, he stopped and perked his ears. He thought he heard the sound of banging and shouting. Looking around, he saw nothing. He then shrugged it off and continued to run after Mario up the stairs.

When the sound of paws steps disappeared, Sheik gave up. She knew they didn't hear her and were already gone. She sighed and sat down on the cold bathroom floor. _I wasn't the only one who turned into a pokemon. _She said to herself. _Apparently, Mario and Link were affected as well. But how? How did this happen? _She then remembered back to the red light. After it went away, she was automatically a dewott. She also recalled Link saying that when a bright red light showed up, he was turned into a raichu. _So that red light caused it. But where did it come from? _Sheik then tried to think it through, while blocking out the surprised and horrified screams of the other smashers as they found out that they were now pokemon, which led Sheik to the conclusion that she, Mario, and Link were not the only ones affected.

About thirty minutes passed when she heard Mario, Link, Samus, and Zelda go around, telling everyone to meet upstairs so they can explain what happened. Wanting to know what happened, and wanting to get out of the stinking bathroom already, she tried calling for help again, but it was no avail, again. Sheik sighed once more and sat back on the ground. She glanced hopelessly toward the window and saw that the sky was reddening to signal that the day was drawing to an end. She curled up into a little ball and closed her eyes. She hoped that someone will find out she was missing and get her out eventually.

**(Page Break) **

"So everyone but us got neutered and spayed?" Link asked. Him and Mario were walking down the hall. It's been about a week since the spell incident.

"Yeah, everyone acted so different and then Nurse Joy walked in and took us and we were about to get neutered and then I woke up." Mario said. "I'm glad it was just a dream."

Link nodded in agreement. "Me too. I really don't want to get neutered. And the thermometer thing sounds horrible."

"Trust me, even though it was only a dream, it was." Mario shuttered at the thought. The two continued to walk until Link realized something.

"Hey, Mario, I just realized something." He said.

"What?" Mario asked, perking his ears.

"Where's Sheik?" Link finally said. "I haven't seen her in long time."

Mario then realized he hasn't the sheika either. He shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen her either."

"Do you think she got affected by the spell?" Link wondered aloud.

"If she was anywhere in the mansion, she probably has." Then, a smell wafted it's way to Mario's nose. He sniffed it and realized it was the scent of dewott. _Dewott? How did a dewott get in the mansion? _He took a deep breath and smelled the scent more. It was strong, so it was near by. It smelled of female, so it was a female. And, Mario narrowed his eyes in thought. It also had a familiar scent to it. It smelled like someone he knew, but who.

"Link, do you smell that?" Mario asked.

Link sniffed the air and he picked up the scent as well. "Yeah." His eyes then widen. "Wait, that scent smells familiar." He then started to follow it with Mario trotting after him. Both of the male pokemon kept following the scent until they approached to bathroom door.

"It's coming from here?" Link questioned, tilting his head.

"Well, let's see." Mario then stood on his hind legs and gripped the doorknob in his teeth. Twisting it, he opened it and him and Link peered in. What they saw surprised them. There was chewed up toilet paper all over the place, as if some starving thing tried to eat it, the toilet was open and there was water all over the ground as if something drank out of it. The two then looked over and saw a dewott leaning over the edged of the bathtub. At the sound of the door opening and cold air coming in, the dewott's head shot up and she turned to the two standing in the doorway.

Mario and Link looked at the dewott. Her fur was all messed up, she was awfully skinny, as if she hadn't eaten in a week, she wore a cowl over her mouth and nose and bandages rapped around her head with long blue fur sticking out of it, and she had dark red eyes...

Realization hit the both of them. "SHEIK?!" Mario and Link shouted in disbelief.

"LINK? MARIO?" Sheik shouted. She then climbed off of the bathtub clumsily and shot passed to two and into the hallway. "FREEDOM! SWEET, SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM!" Sheik cheered in pure happiness and jumped around the hall. Mario and Link stared at the dewott.

"Sheik." Mario said, approaching her. "How long have you been in there?"

Sheik stopped jumping and looked at him. "An entire week. I couldn't reach the doorknob, let alone grip it so I was trapped in there. Now I'm out! FINALLY!"

Link nodded in understanding. "So that's why she's missing all this time. She was trapped in the bathroom." He concluded.

"And she's been affected by the spell." Mario said as he looked at her.

"Spell? What spell?" Sheik asked. But, before Mario could answer her, she then raised her head and smelled the air. Turning, she saw Ike down the hall, chewing on a chicken leg. Sheik's grew wild with hunger. "FOOD!" She then shot down the hall and swiped the chicken leg from Ike and devoured it under ten seconds. Ike looked at her in surprise and stalked away, annoyed that she ate his lunch.

Mario and Link then approached her. "You know," Link said to her. "You can teleport. Why couldn't you have done that to get out?"

Sheik then stopped chewing on the chicken bone and her eyes widen in realization. "OH FUUUUUU-"

**THE END! **

**And now this story is officially done! Poor Sheik though, she was trapped in a bathroom for a week with nothing to eat but toilet paper. Then there's poor Ike, his lunch was eaten by Sheik. Well, Sheik must've felt stupid at the end. Anyways, Sheik's now a part of this story, and this explains where's she's been. The sequel to this story is in the process of development, but it will come as soon as I can possibly make it, don't worry. Thank you all for reading! **

**Warriorcatgirl375, out!**


End file.
